


The One Where Peter is Cinderella and Tony is Charming

by cole90210



Series: Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [1]
Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole90210/pseuds/cole90210
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy. And there was also a King. There were no glass slippers, but they still managed to fall in love. Cinderella AU, Peter x Tony
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694308
Comments: 55
Kudos: 588





	1. Chapter one

“It’s still losing heat too quickly, that’s what is making it so inefficient” Peter muttered to himself, as a put down his pencil and paper and flopped back into his rickety old chair.

  
What good was a revolutionary new locomotive invention if it only ran for three point two minutes he thought to himself.

  
Peter sighed, resolving for what must be the thousandth time not to give up – he was on to something great, he knew it. He just needed to figure out how to make it work.

  
Of course, it didn’t help that he only had the hour he could steal at dawn to work on his invention, he thought dejectedly. If he wasn’t running around after his blasted stepfamily all day, washing their clothes, serving them meals, cleaning up after them – not to mention the yard and animals he had to maintain…

  
Peter was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of a faded white strip of material slowly ascending up the side of his childhood home.

  
Blast he thought, is that the time?

  
Peter hurriedly put his papers and tools into his father’s old chest and extinguished the dying embers of the fire he had been stoking all morning. He quickly pushed all the materials back into the old garden shed and took off across the dewy lawn to the house.

  
“You’re late. And if they keep jangling those bells at me, I won’t be held responsible for my actions” said MJ as Peter burst in through the kitchen door.

  
Peter threw a bright smile her way.

  
“Sorry! But I really thought I was getting somewhere with the engine.” he said as he brushed back his chestnut locks, stripped of his stained apron and gathered three trays.

  
“Well genius, until you perfect the ‘engine’ that will allow us to ride off into the sunset and manage to feed and clothe us, we’re stuck here in service. And that means being on time to serve breakfast in bed to grown men.” MJ threw over her shoulder.

Peter didn’t need the reminder – this was how he had spent the last eight years of his life.

  
Besides, it was hardly the first time he’d been late. That’s why he invented the flag system for MJ to run up and remind him of when it was time to do his house duties.

  
“His Royal Doofus has been ringing non-stop for the past five minutes, best bring him his tea and some pomade so he can start his 3-hour beauty routine,” said MJ, as she continued her breakfast preparations.

  
Peter let out a brief chuckle as he filled the three teapots with boiling water and carefully arranged the three tea services to deliver to his stepfamily.

  
Not that they acted much like it, but they were Peter’s only remaining family. There was the ‘Royal Doofus’ Flash, his eldest stepbrother. With his dark drown locks, dark eyes and a thin, barely-there goatee, Flash believed himself to be the epitome of a well-bred young gentleman. He would tell anyone who would listen how intelligent, witty and good-looking he was, much to the chagrin of his audience. Flash’s favourite pastime, however, was belittling Peter. He could easily fill an afternoon making Peter do pointless chores, all the while telling him how useless and pathetic he was. He particularly delighted in the house-wide bell system Peter had installed 3 years earlier. Flash so adored making Peter run ragged around the house, sending him from the kitchens on the ground floor to Peter’s own room in the attic and all the space in-between with just a tug of a rope.

  
Flash was a stark contrast to his brother, Peter’s other stepbrother, Ned. Ned was a gentle, quiet soul. He was heavy, with a full-face that he often hid behind flicks of his black hair. Ned was the only member of the family that was kind to Peter. Sometimes they would share a short conversation or a hushed joke, so long as Ned’s brother and father were not around. Unfortunately for Ned, whenever Peter was not around, he became Flash’s favourite target, which in turn made him a timid wallflower much of the time.

  
But Flash’s cruelty paled in comparison to his father’s. Baron Adrian Toomes was a dignified and serious man, with cold blue eyes that made one shiver. They seemed to pierce your very soul, like he knew everything you were thinking and was prepared to use it all against you. He had married Peter’s mother eight years ago, when she was a beautiful young widow mourning her husband’s passing and trying to take care of her bright young son. Her husband’s death had left her a wealthy woman, with a large country estate and a significant number of assets held in trust until Peter came of age. Peter shuddered to think of what a target that had made her for a man like Toomes.

  
Only months after they had married, Peter’s mother had developed a terrible case of pneumonia and passed away. A devastated and lonely eleven year old was in no position to protect himself against Toomes. It started with more chores, to ‘take his mind off his mother’. Then it was moving in to the dark, decrepit attic, to avoid the memories of his mother held in all the rooms in which they had lived such a happy life together. Toomes’ version of discipline quickly followed, dealing out smacks for transgressions like crying and taking too long to finish his dinner. In no time at all, Peter had been transformed into a scared, beaten down servant in his own home.

  
Toomes took great satisfaction in reminding Peter of this throughout the years, especially as he spent all of Peter’s family’s money and his inheritance. Even dismissing most of the household staff did not curb the debt he was embroiling the household in. Now only Peter and one scullery maid remained. Peter was grateful for MJ – her presence made it possible for him to survive in the household that has once been his sanctuary. Even now he was an adult, he didn’t have the money or means to strike out on his own. That’s why it was so important that he solve the problems with his engine and be able to commercialise its use – it moved his inventing beyond being a hobby, into his and MJ’s ticket out of this house.  
Peter sighed as he carried the trays out of the kitchen and began the long climb up the stairs to deliver breakfast and start his duties for the long day ahead.

  
Time, that’s all he needed. He was smart, he was thrifty and he was determined. Like his father, he would create something great. Something that would change the world, something that would really help people, not just him and MJ.

  
Time, just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter Two

“Hey Mr Delmar! Beautiful day isn’t it? How’s your wife? How’s your daughter? Her birthday’s coming up isn’t it?” Peter asked with a bright smile on his face as he bounded into the blacksmith’s workshop.

“Yes Peter, she’s turning fourteen in two weeks – nice of you to remember.” replied Mr Delmar as he put down his chisel and approached the front counter.

“I suppose you’re here to beg for more scrap metal for your contraption?” Mr Delmar continued, smiling wryly at the young man in front of him.

“Maybe, yeah. If you’ve got any. Like offcuts or something,” Peter replied sheepishly. “I have some money…”

“Bah, keep your money. Just remember who gave you your materials when you become a famous rich inventor science man, yes?” replied Mr Delmar playfully, as he retrieved the basket with the pieces of metal and spare tools he kept aside special for Peter.

“Thank you so much Mr Delmar, really! I think I figured out the issue with the exhaust by the way. I looked at expanding the pipe…”

Peter dug through the basket collecting parts he could use as he prattled on in excitement about the advances he was making, showing more smarts than men with three times his education, and more heart than just about anyone Mr Delmar had ever met.

The kid made it hard not to like him, and with the bastard of a stepfather, he figured Peter deserved some kindness in his life. And a couple of shillings worth of metal were well worth the happiness that Peter got in practicing his craft.

“… and it seems to be recycling better through the tubes, and disperses the steam better in the air.” Peter finished, practically bouncing on his toes as he tucked away the last of the metal bolts he needed.

“You just be careful you don’t burn that pretty face Peter, huh? Don’t want to upset all your young suiters.” Mr Delmar teased.

Exactly as he expected, a rosy blush rose in Peter’s cheeks and he ducked his head, allowing one of his tousled brown locks to fall over his forehead.

“I think I put off any ‘suitors’ the last time I burned my eyebrows off.” Peter joked back, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Mr Delmar chuckled, “Alright, off you go before my daughter comes downstairs and you steal her heart with that pretty face. It would be a shame to have to kill you after all these years.”

Mr Delmar waved Peter off with a smile as he skipped back out the door.

He might not understand half the things the kid said, but he liked him.

\------------------------------------------------------

Peter hummed under his breath as he ambled down the dirt road on his small cart led by the old family horse Bucky. He loved when errands took him in to the city. It gave him the opportunity to talk to Mr Delmar at his workshop about his engine, to pepper Mr Morita the pharmacist with questions about his medicines, haggle playfully with the grocer Mr Harrington. Today he even got to speak to the kind seamstress as he was picking up a new vest for Flash, which was a rare and enjoyable opportunity.

He was especially pleased by the haul he got from kind Mr Delmar. It was just what he needed, plus a new spanner which would be just the right size for the new piping!

Peter felt light as air as he journeyed slowly back home, mentally drawing out blueprint for mach. 37 of his steam engine, when he spotted what looked like a carriage stopped in the middle of the road. Peter hesitated, wondering if this might be a clever trick by bandits. But this has always been a safe, well-travelled road – it lead straight in to the main shopping hub of the city, right in front of the palace! Plus there was no other way to get home, so he had no choice but to move forward.

“Shit. Dammit, why don’t we have any damn tools in this damn carriage?” Peter heard as he came closer to the scene.

It looked like rather a fine carriage had lost a back wheel. He could see one man, a portly fellow with dark, curly hair in the uniform of a palace guard. He could see the legs of another standing on the other side of the carriage.

“Yeah well Tony, I don’t control the maintenance staff. I’d LIKE to control the maintenance staff. If I was in charge, we wouldn’t be leaving without a thorough check of all the equipment, including the tools. Double check list. Then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” the portly man was saying.

“Happy we’ve talked about this. The staff threatened to walk if you were in charge again.” came from the man behind the carriage.

The man called Happy responded quickly “I think that’s interesting, I think that’s MORE reason to put me in charge. What are they hiding? What don’t they want me to know?”

Their squabble was interrupted by Peter coming to a stop in front of the broken-down carriage.

“Uh hi? Do you maybe need some help?” he called out tentatively to Happy.

Happy turned and gave him a sceptical look that said he very much doubted Peter’s ability to render assistance. But Peter was soon distracted by the figure that walked around the carriage.

He had dark, cropped hair that looked as though he had been running his fingers through it and a neatly styled goatee that made a mockery of Flash’s. He must have removed his shirt in the process of trying to fix the carriage, because he stood in front of Peter in a tight undershirt that displayed his impressively built biceps. He had a light sheen of sweat on his arms and forehead and his pants were tight across his thighs, with dirt on his knees.

In short, he looked exquisite.

Peter had never seen anyone like this before in real life. Like a handsome hero from a romance novel MJ would never admit to reading. Peter realised he was staring with his mouth slightly agape, and scrambled to refocus on the other man who had been talking.

“Uh… I’m sorry, what?” Peter asked stupidly, eyes flicking back towards the handsome man.

“Kid, I asked if you have any tools in your cart. We’ve lost a wheel? Don’t think I can break it down any easier for you.” responded the man supposedly called ‘Happy’. Peter didn’t think it was an apt nickname.

“Oh yes, sure. Yes, I have tools. Hold on…” Peter quickly replied, spinning on his seat to a kneel, leaning over into his wagon to grab the tool box he kept here for just such an occasion.

When he spun back around and went to climb off his driver’s seat, he couldn’t help by glance back at the beautiful man behind Happy. Tony, was that what he was called? He was looking at Peter with interest, his eyebrows both raised.

Peter blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring. He quickly climbed down and rushed over to the back right side of the carriage missing a wheel.

As he went to move passed Happy to stand closer to the wheel shaft, and coincidentally, the gorgeous man who was still eyeing him closely, he felt a hand grab his arm.

“Uh uh, nope, back it up there. Authorised personnel only, alright kid?” Said Happy, reaching to grab the toolbox from Peter’s hands.

“I can help. I’m really good with my hands.” Peter assured Happy, who didn’t look very impressed at being talked back to.

“It’s ok Hap, let the kid have a crack. You can’t separate a man from his tools.” Said Tony, stepping closer to Peter and catching his eye with a light smile.

“If the kid wants to help, he can walk through the bushes and find the wheel we lost.” Said Happy grumpily.

“You can manage that, right Haps? Besides, I want to see what he can do with those talented hands…” said Tony with a teasing grin, not breaking eye contact with Peter.

Peter didn’t think he’d ever blushed this hard in his life. Is it dangerous to have that much blood rushing to your cheeks? He would be mortified if he were to faint in front of this handsome stranger – but then, maybe he would catch Peter? The thought of being embraced by those muscular arms sent a fizzle of sensation through Peter. He shivered and found himself floundering, unable to respond to the tease.

“I can’t leave you-“ started Happy.

“We’re fine. Go on, there’s no use wasting a perfectly good wheel just because we blew a nut. I think it went that way.” Said Tony, pointing haphazardly off to the right of the road.

Happy sighed and muttered angrily under his breath but walked off in search of the wheel.

“So, what’s the name of our gallant saviour?” Tony asked, stepping closer to Peter with a sly smile.

Peter stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. He was even more beautiful up close. He had kind brown eyes that sparkled with mischief as he teased Peter. Fine lines adorned his face that showed he smiled a lot, and oh my, what a smile!

_You’ve got to say something! Quick before he thinks you’re crazy and calls Happy back to help him escape from your demented clutches!_

“PETER.” he blurted just a bit too loudly.

Peter cleared his throat and tried again.

“Peter, I’m Peter. Hey.” Peter gave a little wave.

_Oh my goodness, did I just wave? Why would I do that?_

The man – Tony – let out a deep chuckle.

_Should laughter be that smooth, that alluring?_

“Peter.” he repeated back, in that attractive, velvet voice.

“Yeah. Uh, what’s your name?” Peter asked, slightly breathlessly.

“My name? You know who I am.” replied the man with a smirk.

Peter wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Was he annoyed that Peter had been listening in on his conversation with Happy?

“Oh um, yeah sorry I overheard you guys. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, it’s just he was talking quite loudly…” Peter trailed off as Tony quirked his eyebrow at him.

“You’re… Tony right?” Peter confirmed.

Tony looked at Peter for a couple of beats.

“Do you really not…” Tony trailed off, looking piercingly at Peter. Peter swallowed and waited for Tony to finish.

“Tony. Yes, I’m Tony. Nice to meet you Peter.” Tony continued, once again stepping closer as he extended his right hand.

Peter grasped Tony’s hand and immediately fixated on how big and warm his hand felt. Tony had callouses that suggested he worked with his hands, though his fingernails were neat and trimmed.

 _Should hands be that attractive?_ Peter thought.

After a few more beats, Peter realised he was still holding Tony’s hand – had been for a while. He jolted slightly with embarrassment and pulled away. Tony continued to smile down at him.

“So uh… we should probably attach the spare wheel?” asked Peter nervously, raising the toolbox to draw attention back to the problem at hand instead of the continued social faux pas he felt he was making.

“Yes, by all means Peter, show me those hands at work.” Tony said, stepping back so they could crowd around the wheel shaft.

With red-stained cheeks, Peter put down the tool box and located a wheel brace.

Tony had already placed the jack underneath the carriage, so Peter kneeled and turned to reach for the spare wheel.

“Uh can- can you hold the spare for me?” He asked Tony, who was still standing next to him.

Peter received no response, and so turned his body slightly to look up Tony from his position on his knees.

Tony had stopped smiling, and was instead watching Peter with an intense look in his eyes. Immediately Peter’s skin prickled and he felt even more nervous, and maybe just a bit… excited? He looked up at Tony, lost in his stare.

Tony seemed to come back to himself a moment later, breaking eye contact and being, for the first time of their acquaintance, slightly less than graceful.

“Yes! Right, wheel. I can hold that.” He responded, kneeling down and positioning the wheel while Peter tightened the nuts.

Peter let out a soft grunt as he pulled hard on the brace.

Tony snapped his head around to look at Peter, his intense gaze falling on Peter’s mouth.

“Don’t want the wheel coming off again!” he grinned up at Tony, who slowly smiled at him, letting out a puff of air.

“No. Once was plenty, and I don’t think I’d be lucky enough to stumble on to another young man like you.” Tony replied.

A blushing Peter smiled shyly at Tony as they finished securing the wheel in silence.

Once they were done, they both rose to survey their work. Peter slowly placed the brace back in his toolbox, drawing out the moment as he reluctant to leave Tony’s company so quickly.

Tony turned to Peter, reaching out to grasp Peter’s biceps with both hands.

Peter forgot how to breath for a moment as Tony stepped forward and gently applied pressure.

For a brief, heart-stopping moment, Peter thought he was about to be kissed. His first, _proper_ kiss.

Tony moved Peter’s body effortlessly, but not toward himself. He was – pushing him away? No Tony was moving Peter to the side so he could open the carriage door and reach inside to retrieve something.

Peter let out a gush of air, his heart still beating wildly in his chest, as he cursed himself for his bold assumption.

 _Of course he’s not going to kiss you,_ he thought. _Men who look like THAT don’t kiss skinny servant boys like you._

Peter stood there feeling foolish and immature as Tony turned around with a canteen in his hands. His dark eyes stayed on Peter as he unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Peter watched the movement of Tony’s throat as he swallowed, unable to look away.

Tony finished drinking and stepped forward, offering the canteen to Peter with a smile on his face.

“Hot day like this, don’t want you going thirsty. Here.” He said

Peter shot a grateful smile at Tony, hoping that some water would help calm his blushing face and racing heart. As he reached out to accept the canteen, his fingers brushed against Tony’s. The contact cause Peter to inhale sharply and his blush to deepen as he ducked his head in embarrassment at being unable to control his response to such innocent contact.

As Peter studiously avoided eye contact with Tony, sipping from the canteen, he missed the pleased smirk on Tony’s face at the boy’s reaction.

“So… um, are you a royal chauffeur? Only it looks like a really nice carriage, and it has the seal on the side…” Peter asked, looking for any distraction.

“Hmmm… yeah I guess you would say that. But I wouldn’t say steering a coach is my passion. And I think it would be a far more interesting world if we were defined by our passions, don’t you agree?” Tony asked with a teasing smile on his face as he moved even closer to Peter to take back the canteen.

Peter gulped as Tony came closer, feeling like his head was swimming in molasses as he tried to focus on Tony’s words.

Finally Peter processed Tony’s speech. “Yeah! No, exactly, I’ve always thought that! Why label someone by their day job, what they do for money, when there’s so much more to people? Like what if there is a- a- a writer, right? And they author the most amazing novel that anyone will ever read, but nobody thought to read it because they were a grocer by day?”

Peter continued animatedly, gesturing wildly as his eyes lit up. “Or if someone made a brilliant scientific discovery while working as a farm hand? Would you rather talk about the invention that will change the world or how they made money taking care of pigs?”

Tony had settled into a fond smile as Peter rambled, and asked “And so what are you Peter? Are you a farm hand that will change the world with new science?” he teased.

Peter grinned back. “Maybe. I’m working on something now, it could change everything about the way we travel! I’m a bit stuck though…” Peter finished sheepishly, raising a hand the rub at the back of his neck.

“Really? You know, there’s this laboratory-“

“I found it. It landed under a wasp nest.” Happy interrupted, trudging back up to the carriage. “Look, I got stung. On the neck Tony! It’s unsightly.”

Peter whipped around, startled. As he did so, his shoulder brushed against Tony’s chest. He hadn’t realised they had been standing so close.

Peter stumbled back, “Oh ok. Um, wheel’s all fixed.” Why was he embarrassed? He felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Yeah I see that kid. Thanks. Now can we please get going? We’re running late and you know how much Pepper hates it when you’re late.” Happy said brusquely, reaching the two men.

Tony jumped into action, opening the carriage door. Happy froze. He looked at Tony, puzzled. Tony gave him a significant look, tilting his head toward the carriage. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Peter awkwardly tried to fade into the background, shuffling over to pick up his toolbox and step away from the carriage.

“Happy, please. Get. In. Then we’ll be able to go.” Tony said, his eyes boring in to Happy while he stiffly nodded Happy into the carriage.

Happy climbed in reluctantly, still looking at Tony like he had lost his mind.

Tony shut the door and stepped quickly up to Peter. “Here let me carry that.” Tony said as the took the toolbox out of Peter’s hands. He carried the box with one hand, while the other pressed lightly on Peter’s lower back as Tony steered him back to his modest cart.

“Well, Peter the Inventor, I’m glad we got the chance to meet.” Tony said as the swung the toolbox back in to place on Peter’s cart and turned to face the young man.

“Yeah, me too.” Peter said. He turned to climb up on to the driver’s seat, but before he could hoist himself up, he felt Tony’s hand slide down his arm to grasp his own.

A shiver ran down Peter’s spine at the contact. As he watched, Tony raised his arm, holding tightly on to Peter’s hand.

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed softly, as he realised Tony was offering himself as a support for Peter to climb up on to his cart. “Thanks. Tony.”

As Peter turned to settle on to his seat, Tony reluctantly let go of his hand, stepping back. Peter’s hand was tingling from the contact, and he quick grabbed Bucky’s reigns to avoid sitting there staring at it like a fool.

“Thanks again Peter. You’re my hero” said Tony. Peter blushed and ducked his head, muttering about it being nothing.

“I hope to see you again Peter.” Tony called over his shoulder as the jumped gracefully into the driver’s seat of his own carriage.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Peter said, immediately cringing at how overly enthusiastic he sounded.

Tony pick up his reigns and urged the horses into motion. “Good. Then I’ll make sure it happens.” Tony called out, throwing Peter one more grin and a little wink as he passed.

Peter moved Bucky forward, but couldn’t resist one final look over his shoulder.

 _Wow,_ he thought. _I will probably never see him, but I’ll not soon forget the handsome man I found on the road._

Peter continued home, once again humming under his breath with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter three

“Tony, are you even listening to me?”

“Not really. Well, a little. I heard the thing you said about the Mr Howard breaking his neck. We should send flowers to his widow.” Tony replied flippantly.

“Howard broke his _leg_ , not his neck, and I need you to listen to me! This is important.” Pepper continued, exasperated at Tony’s level of distraction.

The truth was Tony has been having a hard time focusing on anything for two days. His thoughts kept drifting to that gorgeous farmhand he had met on the road. He had been so sweet, blushing at every teasing smile Tony had thrown him, looking up at Tony through his long lashes. Tony smiled, remembering how cute he was when he got all excited about recognising people for their passions, his earnest belief that everyone deserved to be _seen_ , to share what they loved with the world. The way his brown eyes had sparkled, his smooth pink cheeks framing his infectious grin… the eagerness with which he assisted a total stranger in need of help. Would he be that eager in other pursuits? Would his skin glow, his body shiver with excitement? How might he look laid out on Tony’s bed, his dark tousled hair spilling across the silk pillowcase as he arched his back, those beautiful eyes screwed shut as his mouth fell open in pleasure…

Tony shook his head. He had already lost hours thinking about his pretty farmer boy. Best to get through Pepper’s agenda so he could excuse himself to his chambers and properly think about what he would do with him, with _Peter_ …

“Ok ok, leg. Got it. Is that all the pressing kingdom business I have to rule on today?” Tony asked as he moved away from the window he was looking through to take his seat at the head of the table. 

“Tony this meeting is not a joke! I’ve been approached by no less than four members of parliament in the last five weeks. ALL of them have asked me when you intend to get married. That means they’re talking to each other. Which means we have to get ahead-“

“Pep, I’d rather talk about the Expo. That is top priority.” Tony interrupted.

“Tony, the Expo is not crucial to our national economy and political stability. You need to deal with this marriage issue before these ministers get any ideas about formal enquiries.” Pepper exclaimed, frustrated with Tony being so cavalier on such an important issue.

“I disagree, I think a showcase of our countries finest craftspeople and trades is VERY pertinent to our economy-“ Tony started.

“Not as pertinent as the dissolution of our monarchy-“ Pepper snapped.

“And what’s more,” Tony continued, “It’s interesting. Much more interesting than whether I tie the knot in the near or distant future.” Tony finished, flashing Pepper a quick, sharp grin.

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, a common tick when she was in the King’s company.

Pepper had been Prime Minister for 2 years now, but had been a close friend and advisor to Tony for many years. Which means she was well-versed in his stubbornness, particularly when it came to the idea of matrimony. But they were out of time.

“Tony, listen to me. You are the first King in Sokovia’s history to not have a consort. Ruling without one is technically illegal. You’ve been given a long grace period because of your parent’s untimely passing, but people _are_ asking questions. We are sitting on a time bomb now. All it will take is the wrong person getting cocky to start a major scandal and force you to secede the crown. Sokovia will dissolve into a battleground as cousins and earls come out of the woodwork fighting over the line of succession. Is that what you want?” Pepper demanded.

Tony rolled his eyes, even while his stomach churned with guilt. Pepper was right, as was typical. “I don’t see why people are so worried about my relationship status. It’s not like me being married will change anything! You’ll still run the show.”

Pepper softened “I know you hate the idea of being forced into marrying. Trust me, I don’t take any joy in being the enforcer here. But there’s no way around it. You need to find a spouse.” Pepper said sympathetically, reaching her hand out to cover Tony’s as a gesture of silent support.

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. This had always been inevitable, but it seemed the time had come where he could put it off no longer.

From across the room, having been silently standing guard, Happy finally piped up. “Just pick someone. I’m sure you know a hundred eligible young ladies or gentleman that would jump at the chance.” he said, with a level of sensitivity typical of the Captain of the Guard.

Tony snorted, the mood suddenly lightened by Happy’s brusque manner.

“Just line ‘em up. You know, lay out all your choices and just…” Happy gestured, reaching out in front of him and pinching his fingers, “Pick one.” He finished matter-of-factly.

Tony and Pepper stared at him for a few seconds before Tony started laughing.

“Actually…” said Pepper slowly, “Maybe that’s not such a bad idea.”

Tony stopped laughing abruptly.

_Oh hell,_ he thought, _Pepper has finally lost it._

Looked like it was going to be several hours before he was going to be able to steal away and think of his pretty farmhand.

Damn.

************************************************

“Peter, hey.”

Peter’s head snapped up from his position on his small stool where he was polishing his stepfather’s boots.

“Ned, hi. What’s going on?” Peter asked slightly concerned. It was unusual for Ned to come to the kitchens – most of their interactions happened in the small sitting room Ned favoured for reading his novels.

“Have you seen this?” Ned asked excitedly, thrusting a piece of paper into his hands.

MJ got up from her seat to hang over Peter’s shoulder and read the letter.

It read:

**_THE KING’S GRAND EXPOSITION_ **

**_All citizens of Sokovia are invited to the 27 th annual Grand Exposition_ **

**_From July 7 th to July 9th_ **

**_In the City Centre_ **

**_Traders abound – partake in Sokovia’s finest wares and food_ **

**_Compete for the honour of the Royal Medal in Arts, Athletics or Innovation_ **

**_All are invited to the Palace as night falls, to dance and celebrate at the King’s Ball._ **

“Huh. A ball, that’s new.” said MJ with a hint of interest.

“Nevermind the ball! The Innovation Royal Medal Peter- it comes with prize money, look.” said Ned excitedly, pushing the second page up for Peter’s attention.

**_The Royal Medal for Innovation_ **

**_Awarded to the citizen that presents to the judging committee an invention that demonstrates great uniqueness and progress for the modern world._ **

**_The recipient of the Royal Medal will be awarded with 500 crowns._ **

“500 crowns?!” Peter exclaimed, jumping from his seat. “That would pay for the engine 20 times over! MJ, that’s more than enough for our plans!”

MJ’s eyes were wide, a rare betrayal of her usual deadpan manner. “Peter… you could win this. You could. Your engine is incredible, it’s worlds ahead of what those other numbskulls will put up for judging.”

“Yeah, but the energy output is still too low. I need to improve the recycling current if I have a hope of winning.” Peter said, his mind still racing with the possibilities.

“Well, what do you need? More metal, more tubing, what?” asked MJ urgently.

“Time.” said Peter. “I need time to figure out how to stop it cooling so fast.”

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

They all knew that time was the precious thing Peter had so very little of. Investors and all the materials in the world couldn’t create more hours in the day.

“Maybe… maybe I can help?” came a hesitant offer from Ned.

Peter and MJ both whipped around. This was unexpected!

“I mean it. The Expo is a month away, right? Well if I can distract Flash enough, or tell father that I need you for a few hours here and there, that will give you time to work on your invention, won’t it?” Ned asked Peter.

“Wow. Um… yeah, but…” Peter started.

“Can you lie? Can you keep it a secret?” MJ demanded rather rudely.

“I can!” Ned was quick to assure them both, cutting off Peter’s reproach of MJ. “I want to.”

“Ned… I… thank you. Really, thank you. This is just _exactly_ what I need.” Peter broke out in a bright grin.

And so the three gathered around the small table in the kitchen to conspire as to how best to get Peter ‘s engine finished in time for the Expo.

It was a shared moment of joy and camaraderie, something so rarely felt in the house that now belonged to Toomes.

As Peter excitedly planned the next month with his friends, his thoughts drifted to the Expo itself. It was always a fun time, based on the few hours Peter had been able to sneak into the bustling city square in previous years. Toomes of course never actually _let_ him go. But he and Flash would attend the full three days of the Expo, and given they spent most of their time at the athletics events, it made it relatively easy for Peter to wander around the main shopping pavilion with MJ.

_I wonder if Tony will be there…_ Peter thought idly.

The handsome chauffeur hadn’t been far from Peter’s mind since their encounter. It had in fact caused Peter some trouble. It didn’t do to get distracted thinking about muscular arms and a charming smile while he was supposed to be handing Flash arrows for his target practice.

But Peter did allow himself to get swept up thinking about Tony at night, in his bed after a long day of work. He had concocted a whole range of scenarios in his mind; ones where _he_ had been in distress and Tony had stopped to help him, others where Happy had gotten lost and given Peter and Tony hours to talk.

How he could kick himself for not asking Tony what his own passion was! Peter liked to image that the answer was mechanics – it would explain his chosen profession and the callouses on his hands. They could have talked for an age about modern mechanics – Peter could have told him all about his engine, and Tony would offer to build a grand vehicle for his engine to run and together they would drive around the countryside until the King took notice and commissioned 20 of Peter and Tony’s marvellous new machine!

But his all-time favourite scenario was when Fantasy Tony grasped his arms, not to move him away, but to pull him in. Tony would pull Peter close to him, until their chests were touching. He would be gentle but intent, moving one arm around Peter’s waist to hold him tight, moving the other to Peter’s face to tenderly cup his cheek. The look in Tony’s deep, chocolate eyes would take Peter’s breath away. He would slowly lean forward and brush Peter’s lips with his own. A few sweet, chaste kisses would become deeper, as Tony brushed the seam of Peter’s lips with his tongue.

In his fantasy, Tony would either push his hand in to Peter’s hair to move him where he needed in order to deepen the kiss, or he would spin them around and push Peter up against the carriage, holding him in place with his hard body.

Peter had no experience with such things – he and MJ had once kissed, just to see what it was like, but it felt dreadfully awkward to them both. Peter had so little opportunity to meet other people, and so had no other encounters. But in his fantasy, that didn’t matter.

He would be holding Tony to him, his hands running over Tony’s back and strong shoulders. Tony would push his leg in between Peter’s as he continued to ravage his mouth. The phantom feeling of Tony’s warm, thick thigh would make Peter shiver and his hard cock leak in his nightclothes. Tony would know exactly what Peter needed, moving his hands to grip Peter’s hips to encourage him to rub his hardness against Tony. Tony would speak to him in deep rumbles, telling him how sexy he was, how wonderful he was, how he couldn’t wait to see him come. Tony would bury his face in Peter’s neck as his grip tightened on Peter’s hips and bottom, picking him up off the ground. He would shift Peter so he was no longer rubbing against Tony’s thigh, but against the man’s own erection.

That was always what finished him, the thought of Tony hard and aching for him as he panted into Peter’s neck, all his focus on making Peter come. Peter would spill into his own hand, trying to stay quiet as he imagined grinding into Tony and the pleased, approving sound Tony would make has Peter shook apart in his arms.

He didn’t exactly need the extra work that came with his soiled laundry, Peter thought wryly, but he couldn’t help but indulge.

Peter thought idly that he may need to lay off the fantasies. _If I am lucky enough to see him again, I won’t be able to look him in the eye after all the things I’ve thought about him!_

But still, Peter held a faint hope they he _would_ meet Tony again.


	4. Chapter four

The final preparations for the Expo were in full swing as Peter walked through town, on his way to his final stop at the seamstress. Festive flags of scarlet and gold adorned all the lamp posts and garlands criss-crossed overhead. Teams of men and women bustled around the city square, erecting the temporary stalls where they would serve food and sell samples of their products over the three-day event.

Peter walked with a skip in his step- it was easy to get swept up in all the excitement of the Expo. It was a national holiday in Sokovia. Barriers between nobility and common folk faded away as everyone descended on the market stalls and pavilions to take-in the artistry on display, and to see the brightest and most talented citizens compete for the distinguished Royal Medals.

But Peter was especially excited because he had finished his engine and would be entering it for judging for the Royal Medal of Innovation.

He still couldn’t quite believe that is had all come together. He was so grateful to MJ and Ned for all their help. MJ had been working herself to the bone taking on more of Peter’s work as well as her own, and Ned had been so brave in helping Peter right under his father’s nose.

It certainly helped that Toomes and Flash had been so distracted by the Expo. Flash would be entering the archery contest and had been so focussed on winning a Royal Medal and the victory speech he would make after, that he had forgotten to torture Peter. And Toomes – oddly, he had been spending much of his time talking about the King’s ball, writing all manner of letters and drilling Flash on all formal customs, dancing and self-presentation.

That was why Peter was in the city – he had to pick up the new custom suits Toomes had ordered for himself and Flash for the ball.

Peter couldn’t fault Toomes’ taste- he has ordered the suits from Ms Jameson, who was by far the most talented, not to mention the nicest, seamstress in town.

Peter entered Ms Jameson’s store, walking past the women looking through the reams of ribbons and lace to make his way to the counter.

“Peter! Honey, you’re just in time. Come round, come round…” the seamstress greeted him, ushering Peter around the counter.

“Hey May! How’s business?” Peter replied with a smile as he followed her through a curtain into her workshop.

“Never mind that! Tell me, did you finish inventing? Is your steam thing ready, are you bringing it in for judging?” May asked eagerly, pushing Peter gently on to a stool and sitting across from him, leaning forward to hear his answer.

“Yeah, it’s all done! I’m bringing it in with MJ tomorrow morning after my stepfather leaves. I’ve already registered, I just need to deliver it to the pavilion by noon.” Peter said, pleased to have someone interested in his work.

May had been good friends with his parents, back when his father had a shop in town. He didn’t get to see her often but tried to visit her whenever he was in the city. It was nice to have someone fuss over him, to ask after his wellbeing and care about the answer. To be able to share his excitement over his Royal Medal entry with May was almost as good as being able to share it with his parents.

“Oh honey, that’s so great! I’m so proud of you!” May exclaimed, leaning over the table to embrace him. “And I know your mum and dad would be beside themselves with how clever and wonderful you’ve turned out.”

A warm glow from May’s words throbbed in Peter’s chest. “Aw May, I haven’t even got passed the first round of judging.” Peter said modestly.

“You’re going to win, I can feel it. I have a tingle about it. You were always a bright kid, your mum and dad used to say you were destined for greatness. And this is it, this is where it starts.” May replied smiling.

That warm glow intensified, and Peter felt a lump in his throat. “Really?” he asked, his voice breaking slightly. He wanted so desperately for May to be right – that he was fulfilling his parent’s dreams for him, that they would be proud of him.

“Oh my boy, come here.” May got up and walked around the table to properly embrace Peter.

They stood there for some time, Peter basking in the warmth of a loving parental figure.

“Ok!” May exclaimed as she released Peter, quickly brushing off a stray tear collected under her large spectacles, “We’ve both got to get a move on. I’ve got a mountain of adjustments still to do before tomorrow night, and you have to get home before that awful stepfather of yours gets ideas about you taking a break, heaven forbid…”

May stepped quickly over to a table covered in packages wrapped in brown paper and twine.

“Here, this one is the new suit and vest for your stepfather...” she said, placing one package in Peter’s arms. “This one is for that snot-nosed stepbrother with the chin fluff…” adding another parcel to the pile.

“And this one… this one is for you.”

May placed a third, surprise parcel in Peter’s arms.

“May, what…?” Peter asked, confused.

“It’s just a little something I whipped together for you, for the ball.”

Peter looked between the parcel and May in shock.

“But I… I can’t afford-“

“Bah! Don’t you worry about that, the profit margin I’m making off these noble types with the ball is very generous.” said May, waving away Peter’s concerns.

It was true, May’s creations were not cheap. She was very talented, and her attention to detail and craftsmanship was second to none. A bespoke creation from May was _worth_ the expense.

“May, this is so nice… but I can’t accept this. I wasn’t even going to go to any of the balls…” Peter continued helplessly.

“Oh no young man, you _will_ be going to the ball. You never let yourself have any fun! You are young and handsome and will have something to celebrate when your invention turns heads tomorrow.” May said firmly.

She continued, as Peter’s resolve wavered. “I refuse to take back the suit. Besides it’s custom, I couldn’t sell it anyway.“ _An outright lie_ Peter thought.

May’s voice softened, as she landed her final argument. “Peter, you deserve good things. Please, accept this as a gift, have a fun couple of hours dancing and being carefree, for _once_.”

Peter looked down at the brown paper package with a touched expression.

“Good!” May said briskly, moving Peter back towards the curtain to the shop proper to see him off.

“Oh and tell MJ to stop by tomorrow. I have a couple of dresses she can try on for best fit.” May said with a wink as Peter looked at her with surprise.

“What, you didn’t think I was going to make you walk in alone did you?” May asked cheekily, opening the front door for Peter and ushering him on to the street.

“May… I… thank you. Really, thank you. This is…. Thanks.” Finished Peter lamely. He was unable to express just how much this meant to him. But from the look on May’s face, he thought she understood.

“My pleasure Honey. I love you, and I’ll see you at the Innovation pavilion tomorrow!” May called back cheerfully, sending Peter off with an enthusiastic wave.

Peter once again looked at the innocuous package in him arms, excitement beginning to bubble.

He had to get home and tell MJ.

He was going to the Palace! To a _ball_!

He didn’t know how to dance, though he doubted anyone would ask him. But he could explore the grand halls of the Palace, and the gardens, and rub shoulders with all the glamorous people that would be in attendance. He would enjoy the music, and the punch, and the food and maybe he would even catch a glimpse of the King or the Prime Minister.

And with every citizen invited to the ball, surely royal employees would be invited too? Or if not, be working on the edges of the ball…

Peter bit his lip, as he gently placed his parcels in his cart, preparing to journey back to the house.

This certainly must increase his chances of seeing Tony again. Peter had been hoping that he might bump into him at the Innovation pavilion, though Tony’s muscular figure suggested that he might find occupation at one of the athletics tournaments. Peter dearly hoped not, as he was going to be giving them wide birth for fear of running in to his stepfather or brother.

What if Peter found him supervising the valets at the entrance to the Palace? Or sipping punch on a terrace? Would Peter be brave enough to approach him?

Peter’s mind raced with all the questions he could ask Tony, questions that had been burning a hole in his mind for weeks since they had met. Peter could discover Tony’s passion, and whether he found any interest in science and mechanics like Peter. He could ask where he lived, what his family was like, find out what his favourite part of the Expo was. He had better give this some more thought, he didn’t want to bombard Tony with a dozen questions and come off as strange or stalker-ish…

And that’s assuming Tony remembered the young servant boy he met on the road. Certainly, it was possible that he would find Tony dancing with a sophisticated lady or flirting in a darkened corner with a beautiful man. Tony might not pay him any mind at all.

Peter’s chest felt cold at the possibility.

It was so frustrating, not having a good idea of what Tony’s character was really like. It was sometimes hard to remember that they had spent only half an hour in each other’s company. The disproportionate wave of attraction and fascination Peter felt was likely giving him rose-coloured glasses when it came to the handsome chauffeur.

Tony _did_ say that he would make sure they saw each other again. So maybe Peter should leave it to him. If they did run in to each other, he should allow Tony to decide whether he would talk to Peter or not. A cowardly approach it may be, but it should prevent Peter from making a fool of himself at the Expo or, heaven forbid, at the Palace.

There, decision made. Out of his hands. Whatever happened, happened.

 _At least he would be able to look his best in his fine new suit_ Peter thought. Just in case.


	5. Chapter five

Tony crossed his chambers to stand in front of the large gilded mirror, fastening his cufflinks as he walked.

From her seat on the lounge, Pepper read Tony the rundown for the day. “You and I will walk the rounds of all the pavilions. We’ll spend half an hour at each, ending at the Art pavilion before-“

“Let’s end at the Innovation pavilion. It’s more my style.” Tony interrupted, examining himself in the mirror.

“Fine. We’ll end in the Innovation pavilion. After that we’ll eat lunch in the city square, let everyone see the King enjoying the food of his people. From 2 we have the assembly to greet the arriving diplomats – don’t worry, it’s strictly Earl and above.” Pepper confirmed before Tony could voice his protest.

“Then from 4 we break to go make ourselves beautiful for the ball. Which you are opening at 7, so please, _don’t_ disappear into the lab and forget.” Pepper finished sternly.

Tony let out a snort. “I arrive an hour late to one dinner party and you never let me forget it.”

“No, you arrived 2 hours late to a very important dinner assembly with representatives from Xandar. Not to mention the dozens of times you’ve stood up members of Parliament, the two times you tried to send _Happy_ to meet with delegates on your behalf, and that parade-“

“Yeah ok, ok. How do I look?” Tony cut Pepper off, swivelling his body around so he could check himself out from multiple angles.

“Very stately.” Pepper said wryly.

“Alright boss,” Tony quipped, turning to face Pepper and clapping his hands together. “Lead the way.”

Pepper rolled her eyes but looked fondly at Tony as she walked primly out of the room, Tony trailing behind.

At the door they were met by Happy and Colonel Rhodes, who would serve as Tony’s security escort for the Expo tour.

“Rhodey, good to have you back.” Tony greeted the Colonel, quickly embracing his old friend.

“You know I wouldn’t miss the Expo. Or the chance to babysit you as you’re unleashed on the public.” Rhodey joked, companionably clapping Tony on the shoulder as he pulled away. 

“Slight change in schedule guys, we’re going to hit the Art pavilion second and finish at Innovation.” Pepper updated the other men, continuing to walk down the corridor. The men quickly fell in line behind her.

“What? Change in schedule? I didn’t approve that.” Happy said frowning.

“Happy, we’re going to walk in a zig zag instead of a circle. All of the Expo’s security measures are already in place, full screenings are done. You don’t have to worry.” Pepper reassured the overzealous Captain of the Guard.

Tony tuned out Happy’s protests as his mind returned to the real reason he wanted to end up in the Innovation pavilion.

That he would want to carve out a bit more time to spend among the budding scientists and inventors was unsurprisingly to those who knew him best. The Innovation pavilion was in fact the cornerstone of the original Expo, Tony’s father’s brainchild. It was about legacy, about giving to future generations, and about providing every ordinary commoner a chance to change to world with something _remarkable_. Touring the entries was one of Tony’s favourite things to do.

Speaking of his favourite things to do….

Tony thought about Peter, the beautiful farmer he had met those weeks ago. The young man had said he was an inventor, and that he was working on something big. Tony had been stoking the flame of hope in his chest for weeks that he might be an entrant for the Innovation Royal Medal, or at least be in attendance.

If he was, Tony wanted to make sure he had as much time as possible to find the boy. Maybe he would be able to steal him away, just for a little bit. Long enough to flirt a little, tease him so that delicious blush would return. He would get Peter to lead him to his invention, and the crowds would be thick enough that it would make sense for Tony to wrap an arm around Peter, just so they weren’t separated.

Maybe Tony could ask Peter to save him his first dance at the ball that night. What a lovely thought, to have the young man’s lithe body pressed against Tony as he moved them across the dancefloor. He would be able to lean down and whisper scandalous secrets about all the Lords and Ladies surrounding them, to make Peter laugh and flush. Peter would look up at him, that same _wanting_ but innocent look on his face that he had worn on the road.

After a few songs, maybe Tony could ask Peter if he wanted some air. He could lead him out to the terrace. Tony was sure Peter’s smooth skin would look exquisite in the moonlight. They would speak softly to each other until Tony was no longer able to resist, and he would steal a kiss. In his mind, Peter would melt into to Tony’s embrace. He would manoeuvre them into a corner obscured by shadow, where Tony would be able to press deeper into Peter’s sweet mouth. Blood rushed to Tony’s groin as his mind conjured up what soft sounds Peter might make as their tongues met, the heat of Peter’s body arching in to his own…

“Tony! Earth to Tony, where’s your head at?” Tony’s fantasy was rudely interrupted by Rhodey.

“Hmm? Oh, just thinking about the year you won your Royal Medal. That night, was it the Countess of Wakanda you ended up kissing, or her mother?”

“Ha ha, yeah, laugh it up.” Rhodey said, shaking his head and reluctantly smiling at Tony’s teasing.

“Are you going to ask her to dance at the ball tonight? Cause I got to tell you, I don’t know if her hip is going to be up for it.” Tony continued to joke.

“About that Tony… Pepper told me the reason you’re hosting the balls.”

Tony went silent for a beat, immediately growing solemn.

“Ah, that little… nugget.”

“Yeah. Look I’m sorry you’re being forced into it this way, it’s not how anyone would want to pick their future husband or wife.” Rhodey continued sympathetically.

“But I want to let you know Tony, I’m here for you. Not in a ‘marry- _me_ ’ way, but in a ‘help-you-narrow-down-your-choices’ way.” said Rhodey, bumping his right shoulder lightly against Tony.

Tony shot Rhodey a grateful smile but remained silent.

Here he was, plotting how to steal time away with a young man he had met for a fleeting moment weeks ago when he should be thinking about who he could marry that would be the least intolerable.

He had created something of a checklist for what he would be looking for during the Expo:

  1. No bad breath
  2. Good temperament (i.e. could withstand a 2 hour dinner seated next to Defence Minister Ross without committing an act of violence)
  3. Must respect his work in the lab
  4. Can’t be stupid
  5. Attractive (dark eyes highly regarded but not compulsory)



He’d share his criteria with Rhodey, Pepper and Happy – the more scouts on the ground, the better his odds right?

His gut clenched again at the thought of getting married to someone he barely knew, who barely knew _him_. Tony knew he wasn’t the easiest person to deal with. He could be blunt and arrogant and didn’t like to slow down for other people. He keeps odd hours, gets distracted in his work and doesn’t eat or talk to anyone for days until Pepper sends Jarvis the royal butler to force him to stop. And though it is a privilege, the life of royalty comes with a lot of restrictions, particularly around personal security and privacy. Insecurity gnawed at Tony, his most secret fear being that he would be a disappointment to his future spouse.

But this is what Sokovia needed him to do, so he would grit his teeth and do it.

*******************************************

Later that morning, Tony and his entourage finally entered the Innovation pavilion.

“Professor Yinsen, always a pleasure.” Tony said as he shook Yinsen’s hand. Tony had the utmost respect for the scientist and surgeon, having studied under him at Sokovia’s university years ago. Tony had been very proud to offer Yinsen the role of head judge for the Innovation Royal Medal seven years ago – he could think of no one more qualified.

“Your highness, the pleasure is mine. Ms. Potts as well,” Yinsen stepped forward to greet Pepper. “I am glad for the chance to escort you through our entries this year. There is some very promising talent on display.” Yinsen said, leading Tony to the right to take the short highlights tour of the pavilion.

As Pepper fell behind to speak to some entrants, Yinsen pointed out to Tony some of the innovative ideas and machinery on display, the ones that would make it through to the second round of the contest.

“And this one, a personal favourite of mine. It is a ‘steam engine’, a small scale prototype. It converts heat through a series of tubes and chambers to power the piston here. A powerful new tool for the modern age, this would change much about the way we travel, if it is scalable.” Yinsen said, standing back as Tony stepped around the table, examining the stationary machine from multiple angles.

“Hmmm, interesting. You see it in action tomorrow right? Keep an eye on the conversion efficiency, I’d like to know your opinion on how far and fast it can run.” Yinsen nodded at Tony’s remarks.

“Anyone we know?” Tony continued.

“A Mr Parker your highness, a bright young man. I expect this is just the first of many great things ahead for Mr Parker.” Yinsen said with surety.

Tony smirked at Yinsen. “I know that face. It’s your recruitment face. You going to offer him a scholarship?” Tony asked as they moved on, casually glancing at the other entries on display.

“Perhaps, we shall see tomorrow.” Yinsen replied.

As Tony and Yinsen wrapped up the tour, the crowds thickened. People shuffled closer, many craning their necks for a glance at the King. 

Happy moved agitatedly beside Tony – this is the kind of thing he hated, Tony in large crowds, especially in unsecured areas.

Tony decided he would get ahead of it now, before Happy started executing one of his elaborate crowd control measures, which almost all relied on physical intimidation.

“Getting a bit crowded in here Hap. I’m going to duck out the back, skip the crowds. You, Rhodey and Pepper go through the main exit, and we’ll rendezvous at the Shawarma stand. Got it?” Tony barely waited for a response before he ducked behind a support pillar and clandestinely slipped out a side door.

Unfortunately, Tony’s incognito escape plan was foiled when he crashed into someone when he was stepping out of the door.

The body let out an “oof!” as they crashed together, Tony grabbing on to the stranger to avoid them both toppling to the ground.

Tony looked up as he recovered his balance, leaning over – oh, not a stranger at all.

“Peter!” Tony exclaimed with happy surprise.

Peter was wide-eyed with shock as he exclaimed “Tony! Wow, oh my goodness, hi!”

“Hi.” replied Tony as a smile grew on his face.

Peter let out a small breath of air as he looked up at Tony, a smile also blossoming as they stood, entangled with each other.

“Here, let me…” Tony said as he used his grasp of Peter’s arms to right them both, but he didn’t step back. He let his hold linger for a few moments more, pleased to the point of distraction to see Peter again.

“I was hoping to run in to you. Not quite this literally of course,” Tony joked, “but I’m glad I found you.”

Peter’s wide eyes continued to look up at Tony with surprise. His pink lips were parted in an adorable expression of shock Tony noticed, as he darted his glance down. In his confusion, Peter hadn’t released his hold of Tony’s shoulders – which was more than ok with Tony.

“You- you were? I was too. Hoping to run in to you.” Peter finished shyly.

In that moment he seemed to remember where his hands were and yanked them back from Tony’s shoulders, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Sorry! Sorry I… I didn’t mean to… and I ran _into_ you…” Peter floundered as he apologised to Tony.

Tony chuckled, thoroughly charmed by Peter’s manner.

“No harm, no foul. What are you doing lurking in the back streets here? I thought you’d be in the Innovation pavilion.” Tony changed the topic.

Peter just blinked at him for a moment.

“I’m… I was. In the Innovation pavilion I mean.”

“You were? What was your favourite piece then?” Tony asked in a teasing challenge, playfully crossing his arms with a smirk.

“Oh there’s so many good ones! The new stove design…”

Tony watched Peter as he enthusiastically summarised his favourite exhibitors, demonstrating some keen insights into the mechanical workings and potential uses for the inventions.

“Yeah but wait til the demonstration tomorrow. The gears are way too small and tight, they’ll buckle after 20 seconds max.” Tony interrupted Peter’s assessment of one of the machines.

Peter looked at Tony with such delight that Tony’s heart skipped a beat, wondering what he said that had pleased Peter so much (so he could say it again).

“So you _are_ a mechanic at heart! I thought you might be.” Peter exclaimed, pleased.

“Really? What else did you think about me?” Tony flirted, thrilled that Peter had been thinking of him at all.

Peter’s blush returned with a vengeance and he dropped his gaze.

Oh.

Well, that’s interesting.

A new tension bloomed between the two and Tony was helpless to resist it, stepping forward to be closer to Peter.

“Peter, what did you think about me?” Tony repeated his question in a low rumble, raising a hand to tilt Peter’s head up by his chin.

God, but he was appealing. He could feel Peter swallow as he raised his eyes to meet Tony’s.

He could do it. He could lean forward and capture the boy’s lips right here.

“Peter!”

Peter startled out of his skin and jumped back as the call rang down the street. A second later a small woman stepped into the mouth of the alley, looking stern.

“There you are! Hurry up, we’ve got to get back before Toomes.”

The little spitfire planted her hands on her hips, a stance that brokered no room for argument.

“O-ok, coming…” replied Peter unsteadily.

Before he could walk away, Tony gently captured Peter’s forearm.

“Wait. Are you coming to the ball tonight?” He asked, perhaps a bit too intensely.

“Um, yeah. Yeah I- I’ll be there.” he answer in a low, breathless tone.

“Good. I’ll find you.” Tony whispered back to him.

Peter gave a final, wobbly smile and followed the angry young woman out of Tony’s sight.

The idea of a ball just got a whole lot more bearable.


	6. Chapter six

Peter stared straight ahead, trying his best to ignore MJ as she attempted to bore a hole in the side of his head with her glare.

“Who was that?”

Well, that didn’t last long.

“He’s just someone I met a little while ago, that’s all.” Peter said with forced casualness.

“’Just someone you met’? Do all the men you meet stroke your face in back streets?” MJ asked sarcastically.

Peter blushed again, keeping his determined gaze on the road to avoid the judgement he was sure he would find in MJ’s eyes.

“Peter. Talk.”

Peter sighed.

“I met him a few weeks ago – he’s a chauffeur and his carriage lost a wheel on the road, I helped him change it. And then we bumped into each other today. That’s all.” Peter said simply.

“That’s all.” MJ repeated, unimpressed.

Peter squirmed in his seat.

“That’s all. But I guess… I guess I’ve been thinking about him. A lot. I mean you saw him, right? And maybe… he’s been thinking about me too…” Peter went on, unable to help his small smile at the idea of Tony remembering him.

Tony had been _looking_ for _him_. Tony was interested in mechanics. Tony had been about to kiss him before MJ interrupted.

“He’d older.” MJ said bluntly.

“Um, yeah. I don’t know by how much, but… yeah.”

MJ was silent for a few moments.

“Pete… I get the appeal. He’s gorgeous. And I can see you like him, and that’s fine. You can like whoever you want. Just…”

MJ hesitated before continuing.

“Just be careful ok? A handsome older man has a lot of heartbreak potential. I don’t want you walking into a situation where you could get taken advantage of.”

“MJ that’s… that’s really sweet, thank you.” Peter was touched by MJ’s protectiveness.

“And look I – I don’t know what’s going to happen with Tony, but I promise, I’ll be careful.” Peter said sincerely.

“Are you going to meet up with him tonight?” MJ asked.

Peter once again ducked his head. “Yeah um… he said he’d find me tonight.” Peter said softly.

MJ scoffed “Oh my god, you’re already smitten. Look at you, you’re gonna give it up to him aren’t you?”

Peter spluttered “MJ!”

“Relax. If you, a consenting adult, wants to have sex with another consenting adult, you’re golden. Just be careful that it doesn’t mean something different to you than it does to him.”

“Noted, thank you MJ.” Peter said stiffly, embarrassed by MJ’s candour.

“And remember that you don’t have to rush into anything. Don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I said NOTED MJ.” Peter repeatedly sternly.

MJ smirked.

*******************************

Later that evening, Peter was standing in Flash’s bedroom helping him to fasten his cuff links as Flash preened in front of his full-length mirror.

“And then I shot the 9. Getting through to the second round for the Royal Medal was really far too easy.” Flash boasted, talking about the archery contest he had participated in earlier in the day. “It’s really a shame you don’t know what it’s like to be talented at something Parker.” Flash smirked rudely at Peter.

Peter didn’t respond, moving back to the cupboard to fetch the elaborate new suit coat May had made. It was deep emerald in colour, with bronze accents – Peter had to admit that it looked amazing, and complemented Flash very well.

He helped Flash into the coat as he continued to talk about his triumphs of the day, ignorant to the fact that Peter had successfully made it to the second round of judging for the Innovation medal. Peter wasn’t tempted to bring it up however – Flash would immediately run to his father and the punishment would be _severe_. So Peter remained tight-lipped as Flash finished getting ready for that night’s ball.

As Peter was brushing the shoulders of Flash’s coat for any creases or lint, Flash’s door opened and Toomes walked in.

Peter immediately retreated back a few steps, quickly ducking his head in deference as Toomes preferred.

As he passed, Peter could feel Toomes’ cold gaze on his neck. Peter held his breath, hating having Toomes’ attention on him.

Luckily Toomes was far more invested in Flash’s preparedness than he was in examining Peter for any deficiencies.

“Well Father, what do you think?” Flash asked, his usual arrogance underscored by a hint of fear as he waited his father’s assessment.

Toomes evaluated his son for a moment. “Well we can’t do anything about the chin. But the rest will do.” He said coolly.

Flash’s expression faltered slightly at the criticism and Peter was struck with empathy for the young man. As much as he disliked Flash, he knew that he was a product of this evil man beside him, and not even he was safe from his harsh view.

“Tell me your task for tonight.” Toomes ordered.

“Get an introduction to the King. Make it so that he must have at least one dance with me. Be flattering and charming.” Flash dutifully recited.

Peter’s eyebrows raised slightly. This was news to him. He didn’t realise Toomes had set his eyes on Flash and the King! How preposterous.

Peter had never seen the King, and had heard only limited stories about him, but he doubted someone as intelligent and experienced in noble circles, where politics and subterfuge were common, wouldn’t be able to see through Flash in a heartbeat.

“Boy. Go downstairs and tell the coachman to pull around, we will leave in five minutes.” Toomes commanded sharply.

Peter nodded his head once in acquiescence and hurried out the door.

He would happily see off Toomes, Flash and Ned in the stately carriage they had rented for the duration of the Expo. Then an hour later, he and MJ would head off in the smaller cart Peter usually took to town.

Peter knew that Toomes would never leave the ball early – especially now he was aware of the designs he had on Flash and the King. As long as Peter and MJ left at a reasonable hour – say, midnight – their absence from the house should remain undetected.

Peter was starting to get a little jittery, anxious to get dressed and ready. But he couldn’t chance even combing his hair with Toomes’ sharp eyes still present.

Peter’s nerves weren’t solely due to the narrow window he had to get ready. He would be seeing Tony tonight.

A shiver of awareness went through his body as he remembered their close encounter this afternoon and MJ’s warning about what Tony might want from him.

The thing was… Peter wanted _that_ too. He craved Tony’s touch, hadn’t been able to get it out of his head. He would eagerly give himself to Tony if it felt as good and exciting as his simple caress from earlier that day.

He knew MJ was right, that the path he was on most likely led to heartbreak. He was already deeply infatuated with Tony, and the odds of the more mature and worldly chauffeur feeling the same about him and wanting Peter to stick around felt very low.

Peter would try to be careful with his heart, but he did not want to miss out on a chance to be with Tony. He would just have to wear the consequences.


	7. Chapter seven

At 8:30, Peter and MJ walked through the open doors of the Palace to the ball already in full swing, immediately taking cover behind a pillar to the right.

They cast their eyes over the crowds.

“There.” MJ said, gesturing.

Peter’s gaze followed MJ’s direction and saw Toomes and Flash standing in a small circle with two ladies and two gentlemen Peter didn’t recognise.

They would need to remain vigilant of where Flash and Toomes were at all times tonight. Luckily, there were enough people and decorations in the grand hall that it should be easy to quickly duck and conceal themselves as needed.

“Hey guys.”

Both Peter and MJ jumped slightly as Ned called to them from where he had been standing close to the wall.

Peter smiled brightly at Ned. “Hey! What did we miss?”

“Oh, the King gave a little welcome speech, they started serving food,” Ned said, gesturing to the canape he held on a napkin in his hand, “And father wheeled Flash away to mingle with the nobles. I think they’ll end up hovering around the throne for a lot of the night, that’s where all the ministers and earls and stuff seem to be.”

Peter nodded, casting another look over his shoulder at Toomes and Flash.

“You both look amazing!” Ned complimented with a friendly smile.

Peter grinned at the praise. He rather agreed. MJ looked stunning in her bright yellow gown, the colour complementing her dark skin. The form fitting bodice gave her a slim silhouette, even as the skirt flared out dramatically.

May’s creation for him was easily the finest thing he had ever worn. The ivory suit was adorned with fine embroidery down the front, the collar and cuffs an expensive blue velvet. The pants were tight enough that Peter felt a small twinge of embarrassment, but they looked very fashionable and much alike the rest of the finery worn that evening.

Ned offered to lead Peter and MJ to the refreshment table, where they each took a glass of punch and spoke about all the different characters and finery they could see.

Ned was the first to break off, spotting the young Lady Betty across the room and wanting to ask her to dance before he missed his chance.

Once Ned left, MJ turned to Peter. “So you want to look for this old chauffeur of yours?” she asked drily.

Peter blushed but didn’t deny it – he had been itching to look for Tony since he walked in the room.

“If you don’t mind? I might do a round and if I don’t see him, I’ll meet you back here?” Peter said tentatively.

“Pfft, I’m not waiting here for you. I’m going to go join random conversations, pretend I’m acquainted with one of the ladies and see whether anyone will call me out on it. Later.” Said MJ, disappearing into the crowd.

Peter gulped nervously, but nonetheless set out to circle the room and see if he could spot Tony.

As he passed one of the wide doors leading to the terrace, he looked up and saw Flash moving through the party goers. He quickly ducked outside, hurrying to a staircase that led into the garden, ready to leap down should Flash make an appearance outside.

A couple of moments passed, and Flash did not emerge.

As he stood, poised on the stairs with his right hand on the rail, he heard a low voice call out to him from below.

“What are you doing?”

Peter jumped, his foot slipping on the staircase almost causing him to fall. He reached out just in time to grab the handrail and righted himself, peering down to the darkened garden below to see who had frightened him.

“Tony?” he asked incredulously.

Tony grinned up at him, raising his right hand to crook his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture. Peter grinned back and turned to walk down the stairs away from the ball, and into Tony’s arms.


	8. Chapter eight

Tony had been standing in a quiet corner of the gardens trying to galvanise himself into returning to the ball and face the vultures when he had heard the footsteps above him.

He thought perhaps one of the _many_ eligible young men and women that had been thrown at him this evening had sniffed him out.

He pressed back into the shadows, unwilling to deal with any more simpering flattery or blatant passes. He sneaked a look up to see who the interloper was.

His mood abruptly brightened as he realised just who had unwittingly discovered his hiding spot.

“What are you doing?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

Peter startled and almost lost his footing before his gaze met Tony’s.

“Tony?”

This could not have worked out better if he had planned it. He had privacy and he had Peter. He crooked his finger, silently telling Peter to come to him.

Peter bounded down the stairs and walked quickly to Tony’s place near the eaves of the terrace.

“Are you hiding?” Peter asked, puzzled but unable to stop smiling at Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “It was getting…. Crowded in there. Needed some air.”

“Oh did… did you want to be alone? I can go.” Peter reluctantly offered, stepping back.

“NO!” Tony said as he stepped forward quickly and took Peter’s arm to prevent him from leaving. “No, please… stay. I’d like you to stay.” Tony went on, softening his grip and sliding his hand down to hold Peter’s hand.

“Did you just arrive? I was looking for you earlier.” Tony said somewhat hesitantly as he gently drew Peter closer.

Tony was hyper aware that he had deceived Peter about his true identity. At first it had just been about not scaring him off. A white lie so he could flirt with the handsome young man on the road without all the silly etiquette that came with the power difference between a King and a commoner. Then he saw Peter again, and his crown was far from his mind. Now he was aware that his title could be revealed to Peter at any time. Judging by the relaxed way he was acting, he doubted Peter had seen him open the ball with full pageantry. But he didn’t want someone else tell the young man. The thought of Peter withdrawing from him, feeling awkward or worse, _hurt_ by his deception, made his chest twinge.

“Yes. We – I arrived just a little while ago.” Peter replied, allowing Tony to pull him closer to take a seat on the bench pressed against the bulk of the staircase.

“Peter, something has been bothering me about our conversation this afternoon.” Tony started, arranging himself so he was facing Peter with his full attention.

“Oh?” Peter stuttered. Now closer to him, Tony was delighted to see his cheeks lightly flushing.

“Yes. You were talking about all the exhibits at the Innovation pavilion, but you missed the best one.”

Peter let out a breath, obviously expecting Tony to say something else. Surely Peter didn’t think he had been bothered by the _end_ of their conversation? He had been on the verge of asking Peter what naughty thoughts he’d been having about Tony that would have caused him to blush so ferociously when Peter’s friend interrupted them. Tony fully intended to come back to that part of the conversation, but didn’t want to frighten Peter off by bringing it up so abruptly.

“Did I? Which one was best then?” Peter asked when he recovered his nerve, with a note of cheeky challenge in his voice.

“The steam-powered engine.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open, drawing Tony’s gaze to his pink lips.

“Did you see it? It’s got a lot of potential, the head judge Yinsen was very impressed by it. I’m looking forward to seeing how it works tomorrow.” Tony continued, his gaze flicking back to Peter’s eyes.

“That’s…” Peter seemed to struggle for words. Peter let out a disbelieving huff and chuckled under his breath.

“That’s… that’s um…. Mine. The engine, it’s my entry.” Peter said, seemingly embarrassed but pleased by Tony’s praise.

Tony was shocked. Which was rare – Tony had been around the block a few times, particularly when it came to science and mechanics. He assumed the engine was an entry from a young, rich son of highly educated parents, the kind with multiple private tutors and an endless source of funds for custom parts and a long line of prototypes.

It would still be brilliant coming from a young man with a privileged background, but to think that farm hand with limited time, money and formal education could build something like that…

“Wow. I am impressed Peter. Tell me all about it.” Tony said.

Peter smiled warmly and launched into a history of his invention. Tony jumped in with questions, which seemed to delight Peter. He laughed at the stories of Peter’s wrong turns and said that even with no eyebrows, he was sure Peter looked adorable.

Peter soon grew uncomfortable with having all the attention on him.

“You said today that you like mechanics? Do you get much chance to tinker?” Peter asked.

With that began an in-depth conversation of modern mechanics. Tony told Peter what he had been working on lately, and launched in to multiple stories about the things he’d seen in his travels, the things he’d created, including his most recent adjustable, standing vice he called ‘dummy’ (because it just stood there). Peter was enraptured, peppering Tony with questions and offering his own insights to Tony’s projects.

They traded theories back and forth. As Peter finished outlining his plans for a sturdy machine, powered by his steam engine, that would sow seeds and revolutionise agriculture, Tony reached between them and took back Peter’s hand.

“Such a clever boy.” he said, his thumb stroking the soft skin of Peter’s wrist.

 _Number 4, can’t be stupid_ Tony thought to himself, absently recalling his list of compatible traits.

Peter may actually be one of the smartest people he’d ever met. How tempting.

*****************************************************

Peter was floating.

He’d never spoken to someone like this. The few people in his life like MJ and May had always listened to his ramblings about mechanics or new scientific discoveries he read about in old, discarded pamphlets from the town newsagent… but this? Never.

Tony was incredibly intelligent, he spoke about things that Peter could barely conceive of. But he felt like he held his own well enough– Tony seemed to take on his points with grace, and on others they fell into debate over, without a clear winner. Peter’s cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing.

When Tony reached out and took his hand, his heart flipped over in his chest.

All thoughts of machines fell from Peter’s head as he looked into Tony’s glinting eyes. His eyes flicked down to Tony’s mouth. The tension from their almost-kiss earlier that day swiftly returned, causing Peter’s breath to stutter.

“Peter…” said Tony in a low voice. “Unless you stop me, I’m going to kiss you now.”

Peter’s heart began to race as he nodded helplessly at Tony.

Tony brought his other hand up to gently cup Peter’s face.

He leaned forward.

Their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss. Tony immediately followed with another chaste kiss, then another.

“Let me…” whispered Tony as he leaned back in, his tongue now seeking entrance to Peter’s mouth.

Peter gasped softly as Tony’s tongue slid into his mouth, warm and teasing against his own.

Peter floundered for a moment, but then tentatively copied the motions of Tony’s tongue.

Tony groaned as Peter properly returned his kiss, Peter’s hand coming to rest on Tony’s chest.

“Perfect…” Tony whispered as he withdrew, his forehead resting against Peter’s.

Peter took a shaky breath, then scooted forward to recapture Tony’s lips, far from ready for their kiss to be over.

Tony made an approving noise in the back of his throat as he enthusiastically returned Peter’s kiss.

Peter let out a whimper as Tony did something that felt _amazing_ with his tongue, clutching Tony tighter and tugging, shifting as close as he could on the bench. Peter’s skin burned under his clothes in all the places he was pressed against Tony, but still he wanted to be _closer_. Their kiss took on a desperate edge.

Tony broke away again and let out a small curse under his breath. “Baby, we – we’re moving pretty fast here. Do – did you want to slow down? We don’t have to… I don’t want to rush you into anything.” Tony reassured Peter breathlessly, cupping his cheek and neck as he looked into Peter’s eyes.

Peter could barely order his thoughts. He didn’t understand why Tony was stopping. _He_ didn’t want to stop. He wanted _more_.

“I don’t want to stop, please, I want… I want… closer…” Peter murmured, his hooded eyes darting around their place on the bench, trying to figure out the best way to feel more of Tony’s body against his.

An idea, reckless and wanton, popped into Peter’s mind and he moved without hesitation. Peter swung a leg over Tony so he was on his knees, straddling Tony’s lap. He pressed forward, moaning at the feel of Tony’s hard, hot body pressed to his own.

“Is… _hnng_ … is this ok?” Peter panted, even as Tony’s hands came up to support Peter’s hips.

Tony didn’t answer. He stared in wonder at Peter for a moment before moved his right hand to cup the back of Peter’s neck and tug him back down into a desperate kiss.

Peter couldn’t control the soft noises he was making. Everything felt so glorious. The heat of Tony’s tongue as it ravaged his mouth, the tickle of his goatee, the strong hand massaging his neck, and the other arm wound around his bottom half, coming to rest high on his left cheek.

Peter ground down on Tony’s lap, seeking relief from the whirlwind of sensations rushing through him.

As he did, his hard, leaking cock dragged across Tony’s belly, setting off sparks behind his eyes.

Peter let out a high, reedy whine.

“ _Fuck…_ Shhh, shhh baby, we can’t let anyone find us.” Tony whispered, even as his grip on Peter’s rear tightened and encouraged him forward.

Peter bit his lip, trying to stifle the noises he was making but unable to control the grinding of his hips. They pressed forward, desperately seeking friction for his aching erection.

Pumping his hips forward caused his bottom to brush against something hard. Tony’s own cock was stiff, trapped in his trousers under Peter’s writhing body.

 _Oh my god_ , Peter thought, lightheaded. _He’s hard for me._

Tony buried his head in Peter’s neck, licking and sucking lightly at the skin there as he encouraged Peter to grind down against him.

“Oh God…” Peter choked out, his grip tightening on Tony’s suit coat as this rhythm turned erratic. His hips snapped forward and his thighs squeezed around Tony’s.

His dick was leaking copiously now, forming a wet spot in his underclothes.

“Tony… I.. I’m gonna…” he whispered desperately

Tony moved both his hands to grip Peter’s ass firmly, pulling him forward as he tilted his own hips up, grinding his erection into Peter’s covered crack.

“You gonna come for me baby?” Tony whispered salaciously in Peter’s ear.

“Please, oh _please_ …” Peter whined and gasped as he came in his trousers. The bolts of pleasure rocked his body as he came and came. He shamelessly ground himself against Tony’s abdomen to ride out the waves of the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt.

As it subsided, Peter slumped forward, trembling lightly. His breath came in pants, punctuated by soft moans as shivers of aftershock went through him.

Tony whispered sweet encouragement in his ear as he rubbed his hand comfortingly down Peter’s back, with right hand having found its place again cupping Peter’s neck. “That was amazing. You were incredible baby…” he crooned, pressing chaste kisses to Peter’s neck and cheek.

As Peter regained his senses, he leaned back to look at Tony with hooded eyes. As he did, he realised he was still sitting on Tony’s hard cock.

Peter dopily looked down, wondering what he could offer Tony for his release. He doubted Tony wanted to rub himself to completion still wearing his trousers like Peter had – the sticky mess in his pants was going to be awkward to deal with.

“Hey, shhhh, don’t worry about that Peter.” Tony said, seemingly catching on to the direction of Peter’s thoughts.

“But I-“ Peter said.

Tony cut him off with a kiss.

“It’s ok. Let’s try to get you a little cleaned up first, ok?” Tony replied, digging a handkerchief out of his coat pocket.

Peter accepted and stood up, his weak knees causing him to falter slightly and grip Tony’s shoulder for balance.

Peter turned and awkwardly cleaned the worst of the mess from his trousers, scrunching the handkerchief into a ball in his own coat to launder and return to Tony.

Peter knew he would have to go soon, not just to clean himself properly but to safely beat his stepfamily home from the ball. He turned back to Tony.

Tony stepped forward immediately and embraced him, kissing Peter sweetly on the lips, causing all the tension to melt from Peter’s shoulders.

“I guess you’ve got to skedaddle now.” Tony said, smiling wryly.

“Yeah, I should.” Peter replied softly, reluctant to let the night end.

“Come on, I’ll sneak you around the front.” Said Tony, taking Peter’s hand in his and leading him through the gardens and a well-hidden door in the boundary wall to loop around the front of the palace where carriages lined the street.

As they turned to face each other, the town clock set in the tower of the parliamentary building next door began to chime. It was midnight.

Peter glanced up, seeing MJ and Ned emerge from the front doors, looking around. Peter waved his arm above his head in an exaggerated movement to grab their attention. MJ spotted him and started in his direction.

“I want to see you again. Tomorrow.” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s hand.

“I’d really like that.” Peter said with a shy smile.

“I’ll try to see you at the Innovation pavilion. But if I can’t, meet me at the ball tomorrow? There’s a staircase next to the portrait of a woman in a red dress, on the right side of the hall. Meet me there at 9?” Tony requested.

“Yeah ok.” Peter said. He then stepped closer and raised to his tip toes, gave Tony a soft kiss goodbye.

Tony’s eyes crinkled as he smiled down at Peter, before quickly striding back the way he came moments before MJ and Ned joined him.

“So that’s where you’ve been, with your gentleman caller.” MJ joked.

Peter turned to face them both with a dopey grin, “Yeah. We got to talking and… yeah. Did you guys have a good time?”.

Ned stood there in shock, mouthing soundlessly.

“Ned? What’s wrong?” Peter asked, slightly concerned by his odd behaviour.

“Peter… that was the King.”


	9. Chapter nine

Tony closed the bedroom door behind him, stripping off his coat and working off his shoes to kick them across the room.

He wore a soft smile on his face, thinking about how successful his night had been.

Sure, Pepper had told him off sharply for disappearing for 3 hours and he had had to spend over an hour mingling with the nobility he hadn’t paid any mind to all night while sporting a semi-hard dick.

But his time with Peter…

Tony absently rubbed his himself through his clothes, thinking about how responsive Peter had been in his arms.

He quickly stripped off his trousers and underclothes so he could lounge naked on his large bed and properly indulge in tonight’s memories. He gripped his cock, leisurely stroking it back to full hardness. 

The young man had been a fantasy come to life, from his sweet-tasting kisses to his eager, hot hands holding on to Tony for dear life. Tony tightened his grip on himself, capturing some of the liquid beading at the tip of his erection and working it down to smooth his movements. He reached for the memory of Peter climbing into his lap and wantonly rubbing himself over Tony like a cat in heat. The sensual rolling of Peter’s hips, the warm weight of his tight, full bottom against Tony’s highly interested cock… Tony’s breath hitched in his chest, his hips making short, aborted thrusts into his hand as he sped up.

God, Peter’s whines had made Tony want to _devour_ him, to carry him off to his chambers, strip him down and make him come over and over again, until Peter was crying and begging for a reprieve.

Tony worked himself urgently, mirroring the desperation of Peter’s movements as he had sought his pleasure writhing in Tony’s lap.

That final memory of Peter going tense, whining and begging as he helplessly released into the trousers Tony hadn’t even had a chance to get him out of, brought Tony to his peak. He grunted, spilling over his hand and abdomen.

Tony flopped back on to his pillows, wiping his belly and hand clean and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

A stray thought came to Tony then, as he was thinking of the sweet taste of Peter’s mouth.

_That’s two items ticked off the list._

His eyes flew open, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed to walk naked to his desk.

From the drawer he retrieved a small notepad and opened to the last filled page.

MINIMUM REQUIREMENT if I’m going to get married

  1. _No bad breath_
  2. _Good temperament (i.e. could withstand a 2 hour dinner seated next to Defence Minister Ross without committing an act of violence)_
  3. _Must respect his work in the lab_
  4. _Can’t be stupid_
  5. _Attractive (dark eyes highly regarded but not compulsory)_



The list, which he had supplied to Pepper, Happy and Rhodey, had been at the back of his mind for days as the stress of having to find a spouse hung heavy on his head.

He sat down and picked up a pencil, considering the items in front of him.

No bad breath? Peter had tasted delicious. Not stupid, certainly. Attractive – everything about Peter lined up to Tony’s exact physical preferences.

Is he… Tony shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

Was he seriously considering _Peter_ to resolve his matrimonial obligations?

Of course, there was nothing to say he couldn’t marry a man, or a commoner. Tony had just assumed that in the absence of a love match, he would align with a member of the nobility. Someone he could tolerate (hence the list), who would understand the expectations of such an arranged marriage and would be happy to lead a relatively separate life, connected only by parenting his heir…

Would Peter even be interested? It was a big leap to go from a one-night tryst to marriage, and everything about Peter’s life would change if he were to become consort.

Tony tossed the pencil down and scrubbed his face with his hands.

It was too much to ask of the boy, he knew that. But…

This could be his chance for happiness. Peter was smart and sweet, they had amazing sexual chemistry and it was obvious the young man liked Tony. With Peter’s smarts, he could make it into university on his own merit, Yinsen was already in his corner… but to be a proper inventor, he would need money, tools and the luxury of time that not many commoners had. Tony could give him these things. He already had a large laboratory in the Palace he thought Peter would _love_. Or if Peter didn’t want to share Tony’s space, if he wanted his own, Tony would build it for him.

Tony knew the matter warranted further thought, and he certainly had a big hurdle in front of him – lying to Peter about his identity could bite him in the ass big time. But Tony suspected his heart had already been swayed too much by the brilliant, beautiful young man for him to walk away from this possibility.

*********************************************

Tony walked into the Innovation pavilion flanked by Happy and Rhodey, projecting an air of confidence that concealed his true nerves. 

He had decided to pull Peter aside somewhere private and tell him that he was King.

He knew he should have done it last night when he had Peter alone, but his mind had been occupied with other, more pressing matters at the time…

He had to do it today, and he had to be clever about it too.

Yinsen greeted him at the entrance, joined now by the rest of the judging panel who would all together view a short demonstration from each round two finalist.

“I’m fading into the background on this one people. I’ll view from the fringe, don’t address me, don’t ask for my opinion, don’t even look at me.” Tony said, eyeing each of the judges.

The small panel looked confused at Tony’s puzzling request – he usually had a lot to say during demonstrations, if only to Yinsen. But they would do as he requested.

Tony couldn’t bring himself to tell Peter the truth before his demonstration – it didn’t seem fair to distract him like that, when he was surely already feeling very nervous.

_What have I become?_ Tony thought to himself with amused incredulity. _I’m being considerate, I’ve developed_ empathy _. What is this boy doing to me_?

Tony did as he said, lingering behind the judging panel with Happy and Rhodey as the judges evaluated each new invention. He had to bite his tongue several times with questions for the creators, very few of which paid him any mind, half obscured as he was.

Next was Peter’s. Tony’s heart beat just a little faster as he saw the young man standing beside his prototype engine, looking nervous and fidgeting. He was so adorable.

Yinsen moved the judging panel ahead, announcing “This is the ‘steam engine’, an innovation from Peter Parker. Mr Parker, would you care to please explain the make-up of the engine, demonstrate it in action and tell us your view on its future application?”

As Yinsen spoke, Peter’s eyes flicked across to meet Tony’s. Tony gave him an encouraging smile but quickly, Peter eyebrows creased in a sad-looking frown and he averted his gaze to the floor, a new tightness forming around his lips.

Tony’s stomach abruptly sank and the smile wiped from his face.

Oh no.

He _knows_.

A new fear gripped Tony. _I’m too late. He found out. He’s_ hurt _. What do I do? He can’t even look at me. Have I lost him already?_

Tony cursed under his breath, feeling unsteady on his feet.

“Whoa Tone, you ok?” Rhodey said under his breath, subtly gripping Tony’s arm to steady him.

There was a light ringing in Tony’s ears as his mind scrambled to come up with a plan. He couldn’t let it all fall apart like this, not before he had a chance to actually talk to Peter about it.

He could _make_ Peter talk to him, summon him to an audience with his King. He instantly recoiled from that notion, slightly sickened by the thought of wielding the influence he had hidden from Peter to force him to an interaction he would clearly be uncomfortable with. _If he can’t even look at you, how could you expect him to talk to you?_

It had to be on Peter’s terms.

“Happy, give me your notepad.” Tony hissed to his right, groping at Happy’s belt to retrieve the notepad Happy always kept on his person to record details of suspicious characters or suspected illegal activity.

As Peter spoke to the judges - still avoiding Tony’s gaze- Happy placed the notepad and a pencil in Tony’s hand.

“Tony seriously, what’s going on?” Rhodey whispered.

Tony ignored him, splitting his attention between Peter’s demonstration and his own scribbling.

Even while his gut roiled and his hands trembled, he felt pride for Peter. His demonstration was going flawlessly. The conversion efficiency he mentioned to Yinsen yesterday was a non-issue, Peter obviously had it well in hand.

“Tony – “ Rhodey began, starting to sound irritated.

“I need you to take this note to Peter.” Tony said, finishing his letter as Peter told the judges about the impact he hoped his engine could have on agriculture and general trade import and export.

“Peter? Who the – the engine kid?” Rhodey asked confused.

“Yes, the engine kid. I need you to put this directly in his hands Rhodes, and make sure he reads it. Don’t force him – “ Tony backtracked as he pressed the paper in to Rhodey’s hands. “Just… tell him it’s important to me that he read it.”

“Why don’t you just speak to him now? If you have questions about this thing- “ Rhodey began.

“No, it’s not about the engine. It’s something else, something personal. Please Rhodey.” Tony finished seriously.

Rhodey looked at him closely. “Ok, but you _are_ telling me what this is all about later, you understand?”

“Ok fine, whatever.” Tony agreed as the judging panel finished thanking Peter for his presentation and moved on. Tony followed, casting a last look over at Peter, who was still avoiding his gaze. He looked so sad and hurt standing there with his eyes downcast and his shoulders hunched, even after a successful presentation.

He hoped Peter would forgive him.

*********************************************

Rhodey approached the young man – Peter – as he stood fidgeting with his machine. He looked distracted and a bit upset, a furrow in his brow.

Rhodey stepped up to Peter’s right side and had to clear his throat to get his attention.

Peter jumped, pulled from his deep – and apparently troubling – thoughts.

“Um hi? Can I help you?” Peter asked, unsure.

“Yeah. I’ve got a message for you. I’m supposed to tell you that it’s very important that you read it.” Rhodey thrust the note towards Peter.

Peter eyed the note like it was dangerous, not reaching out to take it.

Rhodey hesitated.

“You know who this is from?” he asked Peter.

“…. I can guess.”

“Look kid, I don’t know what’s going on between you and him, he just said it was personal. But for what it’s worth?” Rhodey asked, stepping closer to Peter and lowering his voice. “He doesn’t usually concern himself much with people. But the way he looked at you just now? Tells me that something is going on here that has him _invested_. And maybe he screwed up somehow, but trust me when I tell you that he’s a good guy, and he’s worth a second chance.”

Rhodey watched as indecision flickered across Peter’s face.

But he slowly reached out and accepted Tony’s note.

Rhodey breathed a small sigh of relief. He was getting an impression of what might be going on here, and strongly suspected that this pretty young thing in front of him was _important_ to Tony. As Tony’s friend and oftentimes protector, Rhodey was grateful that Peter wasn’t just walking away. Tony was a lot more sensitive and insecure than his outer walls suggested – formed from years of high society vultures trying to find his weak underbelly – and Rhodey would hate for Tony to finally find someone he was truly interested in and lose them at such a crucial time.

Rhodey nodded at Peter and after hesitating for one moment, reached out and gave Peter’s shoulder a friendly, reassuring squeeze.

“Just… you know, follow your heart kid.” Was his advice as Peter looked at him questioningly.

He turned and walked away without waiting for a response.

He hoped that whatever Tony put in that note gave Peter the bravery to reach out to Tony.

But before it all played out, he was going to get the full story.


	10. Chapter ten

Peter paced agitatedly, a death drip on the note that Tony’s friend – bodyguard? – had give him. He hadn’t even unfolded the note yet, too conflicted to properly order his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and stopped, drawing up against a wall in the alley he had hidden himself in.

There was nothing else for it. He had to read what Tony had written him. Peter was torn between dread and awful, crippling hope as he unfolded the note.

_Peter,_

_You’ve obviously been told who I really am._

_Please believe me when I say I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you myself. I know I’ve had multiple chances, but the thought of you looking at me the way you just did stopped me._

_I know I was a coward. But I wanted to be Tony with you – just Tony._

_Please, please meet me tonight at the place I told you about. I promise to explain and grovel until I make it up to you._

_Yours,_

_Tony_

_The Mechanic_

Peter read the note three times before he lowered it.

Peter couldn’t believe this was his life right now.

Last night, when Ned had told him that Tony – the handsome, charming, sexy and sweet man he had spent hours talking to and kissing – was the King, he had been shellshocked.

He rode back to the house with Ned and MJ, mostly silent as they wildly speculated about what all of this meant.

“I can’t BELIEVE he didn’t tell you- “ said MJ.

“The King! I mean, THE KING – “ went Ned.

“ – of course he would think it’s ok to deceive you, you’re only a servant to his aristocracy – “ MJ continued to rant angrily.

“ – Peter, what if he wants to give you a title? Or make you a royal companion- “ Ned wondered.

“ – more like make you part of his harem of pretty young servants- “ MJ spat.

“Guys please. Stop… I…. please.” Peter said weakly, his voice cracking.

MJ and Ned both fell silent and looked concernedly at Peter.

Peter felt tears pricking his eyes and a lump in this throat.

He felt like such a _fool_.

He can’t believe that Tony – His Royal Highness? – would lie to him like this. Certainly they didn’t know everything little thing about each other, but this was a huge secret to keep. And he had done it willfully, from the first time they had met.

“Pete… We’re sorry. Really. I get you must be in shock right now. Did you… want to talk about it?” Ned asked softly, as MJ raised a hand to rub Peter’s back comfortingly.

“No.” Peter said thickly. “I just… I need to think. I don’t want to talk about it yet.”

MJ and Ned respected Peter’s wishes and remained quiet as they traveled home.

Peter was silent through the night, even as Flash and Toomes arrived home.

“Ned, did you see the King dance with me or were you too busy stuffing your face?” Flash gloated snidely.

Ned shot Peter a concerned look from where he stood taking Flash’s coat.

“His hands were all over me. I invited him to come watch me shoot tomorrow, he said he’d try to fit it in his schedule. I suspect he’ll get his attendants to move some appointments around, I doubt he’d miss the chance to see these sleeveless.” Flash flexed his arms, not realising how ridiculous he looked.

“You had better capture his attention better tomorrow. He didn’t wander off for three hours _alone_. Tomorrow night if he slips away, it had better be with you.” Toomes warned his son.

Peter tried to block out the rest, busying himself with the fine outerwear.

It wasn’t until later, when Peter was tucked into his bed in the attic, that he had let the tears come.

Had Tony been laughing at him? He must have found it outrageously funny to run in to someone that didn’t recognise him. Was it his idea of a joke, to string Peter along and encourage Peter’s infatuation, only to laugh at him when Peter finally realised who he had thought he had the affections of?

Maybe Peter had just been an easy option, an ignorant young man, easy to seduce and trick.

Peter buried his face into his pillow, feeling so stupid. He should have realised – nothing this good ever happened to him. He got arrogant, thinking that he could win the Innovation Royal Medal, run away from this abusive house with MJ and find love in the arms of a brilliant man. The world was not that kind to Peter Parker.

But now he stood with a letter in his hand, professing Tony to be sorry and asking for another chance.

As Peter had finally drifted off in the early hours, he had resolved to forget his dalliance with Tony. He would focus on his invention and skip the rest of the Expo’s balls. If he avoided Tony, then he could be hurt no further and would eventually move on he reasoned.

But this… it changed things. But should it?

Peter couldn’t decide this alone.

He pushed himself off the alley wall and walked into the streets.

*****************************************

Peter entered the store, finding it much quieter than his last visit days ago.

“Oh goody, tell me how it went. Did you nail the demonstration?” May gushed, walking around her counter to stand in front of Peter excitedly.

Once she got a close up look at his face, May stopped.

“Oh Honey, what’s wrong?” May asked, reaching out to him.

“May, I need your help.”

Half an hour later, May and Peter sat in her back office with a pot of tea as Peter gave her a version of the situation he was in – leaving out that it was the King that he was talking about.

“Well, it’s tricky, that’s for sure. You’ve been lied to and you’re hurt. You really liked this guy, huh?” May asked sympathetically.

Peter nodded sadly.

“You know I think you deserve the best. And any guy that would hurt you is someone I am not a fan of. But Honey, I can’t answer this for you. You need to make this decision with your head _and_ your heart.” May said.

Peter’s shoulders slumped. “But I don’t know how I feel right now.”

“It’s ok to feel conflicted. You don’t even need to decide right now if you’re going to commit to this man. Right now, the only question you need to answer is ‘do you think he’s _worth_ a second chance?’” May stated.

Peter paused.

Was Tony worth a second chance?

*****************************************

“If you’re going to go tonight, you need to get ready now.” MJ said to Peter as she sat down beside him at the kitchen table.

Peter was surprised. “I thought you wouldn’t approve of me going?”

MJ sighed. “Look, I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I do _not_ appreciate the fact that he lied to you. But… I can see why he would.”

Peter looked at MJ with shock.

MJ continued “I mean, would you have spent that time with him – or even spoken to him at all – if you knew he was the freaking King? He’s probably led a pretty lonely life and… I guess we both know how that feels.” MJ paused to shoot a sad smile at Peter.

Peter smiled comfortingly back at her. Like Peter, MJ had no family when she came to work at the house.

“Besides, you’re adorable. I could imagine most hot-blooded men saying whatever they needed to get you to hang around. You probably had him hook, line and sinker with those dimples. And your ass.” MJ added, lightening the mood.

Peter blushed furiously but laughed at MJ’s joke.

“May said I should ask myself if I think he’s worth a second chance.” Peter admitted to MJ.

“Smart. And is he?” MJ asked.

Peter had spent the whole day agonising over May’s words. But in this moment, as he came to the crossroads where he had to make a decision as to whether he would show up for Tony or not, it became crystal clear.

Tony had withheld his title, yes. But he had reason to. And his time with Tony was worth _everything_ \- he had made Peter feel precious, appreciated and desired. So maybe he didn’t just owe Tony a chance, maybe he owed it to himself as well.

“MJ… you and May are the smartest people I know.”

MJ smirked.

“I’m going to get dressed. Meet you downstairs in half an hour?” Peter asked as he made his way to the door.

“Make it 40!” MJ called back.

Peter darted up the stairs.

He was going to take a leap of faith.


	11. Chapter eleven

Tony paced in his lab, nervously tapping a pencil along the table as he walked.

He had sent Happy to the staircase off the grand hall to meet Peter. He wished he could be there himself, but his presence garnered far too much attention.

He had instead snuck away to his planned meeting place for the agonising wait to see if Peter would show. It was only 9:10, but Tony felt like he had been waiting forever. Patience had never been his strong suit.

A brisk knock sounded, bringing Tony to a halt. He carelessly tossed the pencil over his shoulder and called out “Come in!”

Happy opened the door, and Peter stepped inside.

Tony exhaled sharply as Peter entered, meeting Tony’s eyes with a nervous half-smile.

“Will that be all?” Happy asked somewhat sarcastically.

“Yeah thanks Hap.” Tony said, not breaking eye contact with Peter.

He looked beautiful.

He once again wore the splendid ivory suit, emphasising his trim waist, and his tight pants perfectly hugged his thighs.

Happy closed the door, leaving them alone.

“Thank you for coming.” Tony said. He moved slowly like Peter was a skittish animal. “Please, have a seat.”

Peter silently stepped forward, perching on one of the armchairs placed at the front of the room.

Tony joined him there, sitting a respectable distance from Peter, though he itched to scoop him up and move him on the couch so he could sit pressed tightly against Tony’s side.

“First Peter, I’ve got a big apology to make. I’m sorry I lied to you. It was selfish and stupid and I promise I won’t do it again. I’d like a chance to explain why I didn’t tell you, if that’d be ok with you?” Tony asked sincerely.

“I… I think I get why.” Peter said softly.

“You do?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know what it’s like to be K-King…” Peter started, looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. “But if people think of you as a King first and a person second, there wouldn’t be much chance to make personal connections. We said it the first time we met, that people should be viewed for their passions, for what they care about and choose to do, not just their jobs.”

Peter continued, finally looking up into Tony’s eyes. “If you had told me… I don’t know how I would have acted. But I know none of what’s happened between us would have happened and the thought of that… the thought of _not_ knowing you… hurts so much more than anything you’ve kept from me.”

Tony was speechless.

He had been prepared to beg for Peter’s forgiveness, to tell him about the people who had gotten close to him to use his title or his money, that at first it started as a simple desire to flirt freely with an attractive man but then turned in to a secret to fuel a budding relationship…

Peter had blown his explanations out of the water. Not only was he smart and mature, he was kind and brimming with so much empathy.

 _Surely that ticks off number two, ‘good temperament’_ Tony thought distractedly.

“You… you’re incredible Peter.” Tony finally vocalised, moving forward to grasp Peter’s hands.

Peter encouraged the touch with a squeeze.

“It was wrong of me not to tell you last night, and I’m going to try and make it up to you. But while we’re on the theme of full disclosure, and since you haven’t slapped me and stormed off, there’s something else I need to tell you.” Tony said, released Peter’s hands to nervously rub his knees.

“There’s a… purpose to the balls. You see, Sokovia’s got some really old laws that Parliament won’t let us shake. A couple of them dictate terms of the Monarchy… I won’t bore you with details, only one is really relevant right now. It says that any monarch, within seven years of ascending the throne, must be married. I have to get married. The balls were supposed to help me find someone…” Tony continued, daring a glance up at Peter.

He looked _devastated_. Tears welled in his eyes and he appeared to almost curl into himself, his arms wrapping around his torso like he was protecting himself from a physical blow.

“Baby, what… hey it’s ok…” Tony immediately dropped down to his knees, reaching up to cradle Peter’s face in his hands, unsure what exactly was wrong.

Peter quickly sniffed, immediately trying to collect himself. “I’m sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to… “ Peter said, moving his head away from Tony’s embrace to wipe at his eyes. Tony’s hands hovered useless for a moment before he dropped them to Peter’s knees, wanting desperately to give him some comfort.

Peter took two shaky breaths. “Thank you for telling me. I understand.”

“You… you do?” Tony asked, confused. This was _not_ the reaction Tony had been hoping for.

“Thank you for letting me down easy. I – I’ll let you get back-“ Peter said, shifting as if to get up.

“No, no Peter you _don’t_ understand. I’m telling you this because I didn’t need these extravagant balls to find someone. I already met him.” Tony said, trying to convey his meaning without being blunt and unromantic.

“Peter, it’s you.” 

There was a pregnant pause between them as Tony anxiously awaited Peter’s reaction.

“It’s me what?” Peter asked dumbly.

“It’s you I want to marry.” Tony shot back. So much for his drawn out, romantic narrative of how he realised Peter was the one. 

“…WHAT?”

“Wait! Before you react let me say this, I’ve been practicing.” Tony cleared his throat.

“I’m not asking you to marry me. Not yet. I’m declaring my intention to ask you to marry me in the near future. So I don’t need an answer from you now….”

Tony continued. “I’m aware of just how big a leap this is. It would change _everything_ about your life. It’s something you have to take the time to think about and be _sure_ about.”

Tony raised his right hand to cup the back of Peter’s neck, brushing against the soft hair he longed to bury both his hands in.

“I’m sure about you Peter. You’re wonderful and I want you in my life, beside me. Would you do me the honour of _thinking_ about becoming my husband?”

Peter looked overwhelmed as Tony gazed searchingly into his eyes. But after a moment, he nodded.

“I will.” He whispered.

Tony broke out into a smile and leaned forward to capture Peter’s lips.

They broke apart, both smiling widely.

“This is not how I expected this conversation to go.” Peter joked, still looking stunned.

Tony chucked. “What did you expect to happen?”

“I thought we’d talk for a little? And then you’d show me around the lab you spent an hour bragging about last night.” Peter gestured to the rest of the room he had yet to explore.

“Ah! Well your wish, my command.” Said Tony, climbing to his feet and leading Peter over to the first bench.

Tony spent the next hour showing Peter every project he currently had running in the lab. Peter followed his lead, looking up at him with stars in his eyes. Tony imagined he looked much the same. He had dared to hope that Peter might say yes to considering him, but to hear him say the words made Tony’s heart sing.

As they stood talking about Tony’s blueprints for a new telescope, Peter spun around to lean on the bench. Tony moved, unable to resist the temptation of caging Peter in with his arms, their bodies flush together.

Peter seemed pleased by his proximity. As he watched, Peter’s eyes darted down to his lips and his head tilted up slightly. Who was Tony to deny such a sweet request for a kiss?

Tony ducked his head, taking Peter’s lips. Peter immediately returned his affections, opening his mouth slightly in a silent request for Tony’s tongue. Tony groaned softly as he slid his tongue into Peter’s warm mouth. He stepped even closer so they were flush together. The young man shivered in his arms, and Tony could feel Peter’s cock stirring already. God, he was so responsive.

“What do you want Peter? What do you want to do?” Tony whispered into Peter’s mouth, not wanting to break apart but unwilling to initiate anything Peter wasn’t ready to give him.

“Anything, anything.” Peter replied quickly, chasing Tony’s lips.

A wave of arousal hit Tony, making his cock throb and his fingers spasm against the bench. “Fuck, baby…” Tony breathed out heavily. “You can’t say that.”

Peter didn’t seem to mind that he had just essentially delivered a bolt of unrestrained lust through Tony’s body.

“I want to feel good. I want _you_ to feel good. Tell me what we can do, please.” Peter begged.

 _He’s innocent, he’s inexperienced, he doesn’t know what to ask for_ Tony chanted in his head. He clenched his fists to stop himself from ripping off Peter’s clothes, laying him out of the bench like the world’s most tempting buffet and swallowing him down til he was shooting down Tony’s throat.

“Let’s move somewhere a little more comfortable, hmm?” Tony instead said, leading Peter over to the couch he had been previously seated on.

As they sat, Tony stopped Peter from kissing him again.

“Pete, you have to promise to tell me if you need to slow down or stop.” Tony said seriously.

Peter nodded solemnly and so Tony recaptured his lips, immediately deepening the kiss to hear Peter moan.

Tony moved his hand, letting it lightly brush against Peter’s trapped erection.

“Ah!” Peter cried out, immediately opening his legs further to Tony’s touch.

Satisfied with his response, Tony rubbed him gently, palming over the head of his cock.

“How about we get you out of these clothes? Don’t want you making a mess of your trousers again.” Tony whispered seductively, smirking down at Peter.

Peter was already a shaking, panting mess as he started tugging at his clothes. Tony quickly moved to help him, removing his shoes, unbuttoning his coat and making quick work of the rest of Peter’s ensemble.

Peter stood in front of Tony, completely naked. His red, leaking cock swayed in front of him enticingly and a blush stained his cheeks, spreading all the way down to his rosy nipples.

“Will… you?” Peter asked shakily, tugging on Tony’s coat.

Tony knew what he was asking, and made quick work of his own clothes, tossing them aside.

Peter watched with lust-filled eyes as Tony’s body was revealed to him. When Tony freed his own hard cock, he noticed a large bead of liquid pearl of the tip of Peter’s erection.

 _How flattering_ he thought, as moved them both down to the couch.

Peter seemed overwhelmed, his eyes darting over Tony’s body as clenched his hands, seemingly unsure if he was permitted to touch.

“Why don’t we focus on you first baby? Take the edge off? Lay back…” Tony ran a soothing hand down Peter’s thigh as he gently guided Peter to recline back on the couch, with Tony leaning over him.

“You’re gonna tell me if you want to stop, right?” Tony asked, wanting to make sure one last time that Peter was clear that he was calling the shots.

“Please… yes, just _please_ touch me.” Peter begged.

 _God he begged so pretty_ Tony thought, unable to resist the tease of his fingers trailing up Peter’s thigh as moved his hand towards Peter’s dick.

Peter whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, his dick twitching, as if reaching for Tony’s hand.

Tony finally took mercy on his gorgeous companion and took hold of his erection.

“Ohmygod.” Peter breathed out, twisting his head and breathing harshly at the contact.

“So sensitive…” Tony crooned, slowly stroking up and down, gathering some of the quickly leaking fluid at the tip to spread along Peter’s smooth shaft.

Peter just moaned brokenly in response, making little ‘ah’ sounds on almost every downstroke.

Tony knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Tony himself was breathing deeply, getting off on seeing Peter lose control. The boy was trembling in his arms, clenching his hands in the couch cushion next to his head and arching his hips into Tony’s fist with abandon. He looked like temptation incarnate.

Tony thought of all the nobles milling around downstairs, the snobs that thought themselves above everyone and valued their money and respectability over all else. He didn’t doubt that almost every one of them would give up half their fortune to be in his place, watching this stunning young man fall apart.

Tony decided it was time, thumbing the head of Peter’s cock and adding a little twist motion to this hand. The response was instantaneous.

Peter cried out, his hips arching off the couch, shooting all over his stomach and chest. Tony worked him through it, telling him how good he looked, to let it out baby, let me hear you.

Peter whined as he finally gave a last twitch and Tony stopped his stroking. Tony moved so he was covering Peter’s body with his own as he desperately pressed their lips together.

“God you’re perfect.” Tony rumbled as he trailed his kisses down Peter’s throat and back up to his mouth.

Peter’s weak arms raised to embrace Tony, leaving a warm trail as they caressed Tony’s back.

Tony couldn’t help but press his own neglected erection into Peter’s hip, seeking relief for his burning arousal.

Peter broke away and looked down to look at Tony’s erection leaving a wet trail over his hip.

“Can I?” Peter asked, reaching down.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut

Peter felt magnificently debauched, laying naked and covered in his own come on an ornate couch in the arms of a King. A very aroused King, from the feel of his hardness pressing into the overheated skin of Peter’s hip.

Peter looked down, fascinated. Tony was large, bigger than Peter. A shiver of fear-tinged anticipation ran through him as he imagined having it inside him.

“Can I?” Peter asked Tony, already reaching for his cock.

Tony swiveled his hips very slightly, an invitation for Peter to take a hold of him.

Peter lightly wrapped his fingers around Tony, surprised by how hot and insistent he felt in Peter’s hand. He ran his hand slowly up and down the turgid length, pleased by the velvet feel.

Tony growled from deep in his chest. He had propped himself up on one arm, his hip on the couch so he could hover over Peter and watch him explore. His dark eyes watched Peter and his movements hungrily, causing him to shiver and grip Tony tighter.

“Is that… how do you like it?” Peter whispered, feeling too hot, too desperate to speak any louder.

Tony cursed, pressed another hard kiss to Peter’s lips, and covered Peter’s hand with his own.

“Like this.” He said, guiding Peter’s hand in to a tighter grip with long, luxuriant strokes.

Peter bit his lip, his breath coming shorter as Tony showed him how he liked his pleasure.

“Play with the head a little… yeah baby, that’s it.” Tony encouraged breathlessly, as he released Peter’s hand and instead gripped Peter’s hip.

His fingers looked long and pale against Tony’s flushed dick. Peter moved his hand faster, suddenly impatient to see Tony come but wanting to make it good for him.

Peter’s own cock was hardening again, incredibly interested in the events transpiring, but Peter ignored it.

“Tony… _God_ , Tony…” Peter murmured shakily, watching the shiny red head framed by Peter’s increasingly faster strokes.

Peter’s mindless words seemed to encourage Tony to voice his thoughts.

“Oh baby, fuck, Peter… you’re doing so well baby… _ahh_ … such a fast learner… you want it so much, don’t you?” Tony asked him feverishly.

Peter whimpered in response, clenching his thighs together as his own erection throbbed. 

“You’re gonna make me come.” He whispered obscenely in Peter’s ear.

Peter whined, his movements losing rhythm as he trembled, his hips thrusting up towards Tony’s abdomen, seeking relief for his own, overwhelming arousal.

Tony growled, rolling suddenly on top of Peter so that his hip was pressed against Peter’s cock and his own hand could take over Peter’s.

Peter let out a cry at the sensation coupled with the stunning image of Tony looking over him, frantically working his own cock.

“Peter… fuck, _Peter_ …” Tony grunted and came in hot, wet stripes on Peter’s belly.

“ _Nnngghhh_ …” Peter made an incomprehensible sound as he felt the warmth of Tony’s release on his skin, mixing with his own. He could barely _think_ he was so turned on.

He reached up and grabbed Tony’s waist, pulling down so he could feel Tony’s weight and so he could rut wildly against his skin.

“Ahhh, oh, _God_ , I’m… I’m… _hrngh_ ” Peter panted mindlessly as he approached his peak.

It was all too much- the heat, the dampness on his belly, Tony’s warm hand stroking his hair and crooning to him that it was ok, his other hand slipping under Peter to grab his ass, the tips of his fingers creeping in to his crack…

Peter let out a sob as his back arched involuntarily, coming a second time pressed against Tony.

Peter continued to gasp and sob and moan like a crazy thing as he convulsed in Tony’s arms.

As he came back down, he realised he was clinging to Tony like limpet. He slowly relaxed his grip, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck.

“Better?” Tony asked gently, pulling back to smile down at Peter and kiss him softly on the lips.

Peter blushed. “M’sorry…” he mumbled, embarrassed to have lost control like that.

“No, don’t ever apologise for _that_. That was _unbelievably_ sexy.” Tony said with surety, kissing Peter again.

“Seriously, I think you might have broken something in my brain.” Tony continued.

Peter snorted in laughter, pleased that Tony had liked it and elated that they could lay naked together like this and laugh.

“Hmmm… we better get cleaned up before we get glued together.” Tony winked at him, peeling himself off Peter. He held up a hand to stop Peter from getting up too and crossed the lab to pick up a wash basin and cloths from a shelf.

“It can get pretty messy in here, elbow deep in parts, so I keep cleaning supplies around. Never used them for this before…” Tony said, smirking down at Peter.

Peter once again flushed, embarrassed but thrilled at how Tony was tending so gently to him, lightly wiping down his stomach.

“Why don’t I believe that you’ve never needed to clean up _this_ in the lab before?” Peter quipped as Tony ran the cloth over the mess pooling in his bellybutton.

Tony laughed, a wide grin adorning his face.

Peter gazed affectionately up at Tony, admiring the way his muscles moved as he ran a second soft towel over Peter’s torso to dry his skin.

Peter’s spent cock gave a small twitch.

Tony groaned. “God, you’re killing me.” he said, his head dropping forward dramatically.

Peter smiled sheepishly, scooting over on the couch to make room for Tony as he quickly wiped himself down and lay back down, manoeuvring Peter so he was draped over him.

“Mmmmm.” Peter sighed contentedly, hugging Tony close, burrowing into his chest.

Tony stroked Peter’s hair and drew absent-minded patterns on his naked back with his fingers.

“What time is it?” Peter asked sleepily.

“Hmm? Oh it’s… 11:40.” Tony said, checking the grandfather clock that stood tall across the room.

Peter groaned. What terrible news! He would have to get dressed and look presentable in order to meet MJ downstairs at midnight and steal away back to the house.

“I have to go.” Peter said reluctantly, planting a kiss over Tony’s heart as he pushed up.

“Nooo, stay. I think we are both owed some afterglow here.” Tony complained, with an adorably grumpy look on his face.

Peter smiled at him apologetically but vaulted athletically over Tony to grab his underclothes and start to get redressed.

“Ok first, wow. Second, you really don’t have to go. Stay. My bed is big enough for two – for ten actually – and I can find you a change of clothes for tomorrow.” Tony implored sweetly.

“I wish I could – really – but I have to leave at midnight. I can’t really explain why…” Peter said as he jumped up and down slightly, pulling up his form-fitting pants.

“Ergh, it’s a sin – you should never wear pants.” Tony said, watching Peter from his seated position.

Peter grinned at him again, quickly donning his shirt and coat.

“Ok, if you’re going to walk out of here, you should look at least halfway decent. You look like you’ve been rolling around being thoroughly debauched by a devilishly handsome older man.” Tony joked, stepping closer to Peter to smooth out his hair and adjust his coat.

Peter laughed, stepping back. “Ok, do I have the _royal seal_ of approval?”, grinning cheekily at his bad pun.

Tony groaned, covering his face with his hands and mumbling “I cannot believe I picked you”. He slid his hands down, his smile softening into something more tender as he asked, “You’re really ok with it? With who I am?”

Peter gently cupped Tony’s face and guided him down to a sweet, loving kiss. “I really am.”

Tony was no longer smiling, instead wearing an expression of such earnest sincerity that Peter wanted to wrap him in his arms and _stay_.

“And you’ll think about what I asked you?” Tony asked.

“I promise.” Peter said, once again kissing Tony, trying to convey everything he was feeling with the gentle movement as Tony held him tight.

Tony held him for a moment longer, but eventually relaxed his grip and Peter reluctantly walked to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Peter asked hopefully.

“I’ll find you.” Tony assured him with a smile.

Peter smiled back and slipped out of the door, pausing against it for a moment before he wove his way back downstairs to sneak out of the grand doors of the Palace.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Peter, MJ and Ned gathered their things and dismounted the cart at the local stables, bustling with workers caretaking the horses for the crowds of people pouring into the city for the awarding of the Royal Medals this afternoon.

It was still quite early, so they were able to cut through the groups of people to make their way to the Innovation pavilion. There they would greet a coordinator to get instructions for what Peter was supposed to do that afternoon.

Peter’s stomach was tied up in knots thinking about how close he had come to his dream. Five entries had made it to the final round, and he was one of them.

As they arrived at the pavilion, Peter did a double-take. Standing at the entrance was Happy, the guard that he had initially met on the road, but had most recently led him to his rendezvous with Tony last night.

His presence immediately piqued Peter’s interest – and disturbingly his libido, since he now associated Happy with Tony.

As seemed typical for him, Happy looked less than happy to be there

“Hey kid,” Happy gestured him over. “Go do your sign in or whatever and then meet me back here. You’ve got three minutes.”

“Wait, why?” MJ asked.

“You don’t have the proper clearance to know that.” Happy told her, turning back to Peter. “Time’s ticking kid, I’ve got a schedule to keep.” 

“Oh um, ok.” Said Peter, shooting Happy a puzzled expression but hightailing it into the pavilion. He was immediately snagged by the harassed looking coordinator to tell him to be there by 1 _or else_ , and to make sure he combed his hair and looked generally presentable.

Ned and MJ caught up to him.

“What’s with the escort?” MJ asked bluntly.

“Are you meeting the K- um, your… friend?” Ned asked.

“We didn’t have any plans to… I’m not sure. Would you guys mind if I went with him and found out? I know we promised to eat together…” Peter asked, anxious to not disappoint his friends but curious as to whether Happy was going to lead him to Tony.

“Yeah, go. Just make sure you’re back here by 1 to get your winnings.” MJ said.

Peter gave them both a bright smile as he walked back towards Happy.

“And don’t show up to the ceremony with any hickeys!” MJ called out after him, smirking.

Both Peter and Ned blushed deeply, Peter glaring at MJ as he spun around and continued back out to the street.

******************************************************

Happy led Peter down the block and into a side alley Peter had not seen before. Happy looked around suspiciously, as though he thought they were being watched. At last he seemed satisfied that all was well and pushed Peter through a nondescript door.

“You’re not going to kill me are you?” Peter asked, only half joking as he walked through the dark corridor towards the dim light at the end.

“You think I would have left so many witnesses putting us together if I were going to kill you?” Happy asked drily.

Peter spun around, shooting Happy a disturbed look. Happy gently pushed him forward until he stumbled into the lit room.

There was Tony, standing in the middle of what looked like a mostly cleared out restaurant next to a table piled with food. The room was illuminated by an assortment of candles and lanterns, bathing them in a soft, romantic glow.

Peter’s heart thudded in his chest as he surveyed the scene. No one had ever done _anything_ like this for him before.

“Surprise.” Tony said smoothly, slinking towards Peter.

Peter looked up at him, eyes shining. He was sure he looked foolish, so deeply moved he was almost in tears. But he didn’t care.

He threw his arms around Tony’s shoulders, pressing against his lips in an insistent kiss.

“Woah, hey, I didn’t expect it to be _this_ well received.” Tony said with humour, though his thumb sweetly stroking Peter’s cheek revealed the gratification he got from Peter’s reaction.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Peter said wondrously, as Tony lead him to the table and pulled out his seat for him.

“Well, to be honest I sent Happy out for the food and Rhodey helped with the lighting. But it was my idea. I realised that I’ve asked you to marry me but never asked you to share a meal with me.” Tony smirked as he sat across from Peter.

Peter flushed and felt his nerves reignite at the reminder of Tony’s question from last night.

Peter still didn’t fully believe that the man of his dreams – who happened to be _royalty_ – had asked Peter to spend the rest of his life with him.

His heart immediately compelled him to answer yes, but he knew there was more to think about. They had only _really_ known each other for 2 days. And Tony was a King – you don’t get to marry a King and live a quiet life. This would throw him in to the public eye, he would have to learn about politics and customs so he didn’t accidentally offend an ambassador for a neighbouring state and start a war! Moreover, Peter could imagine that there would be quite a few people that would not be happy to see a young, impoverished servant by the King’s side. People like Toomes…

“I think we’ve got a little of pretty much everything in the market. Make sure you try the shawarma. And while we eat, I want to hear more about you.” Tony smiled up at him.

Peter beamed back.

They chatted back and forth for the best part of an hour as they picked at the smorgasbord of food in front of them.

Peter told Tony about his parents passing away, how he remembered his father putting him on his shoulders to watch the athletes at the Expo, and his mother’s insistence that the best way to experience a book is to have it read to you.

He skipped over his stepfamily, mentioning only that Ned was his stepbrother. Tony didn’t question him further but judging by his shrewd look, Peter didn’t think it had gone unnoticed.

In turn, Tony told Peter about his father being something of an inventor, obsessed with harnessing the newest technology to progress Sokovia’s economic dominance. He shared the pressure he felt to live up to his father’s legacy, but also the joy he felt at creating or making something _better_.

Peter was touched to be in Tony’s confidence.

Eventually Tony got sick of being so far away from Peter and pulled him to his feet.

“I wish we had music.” Tony said whimsically.

“I’d pull you in…” He drew Peter close by his hips.

“You’d hold on to me…” He placed Peter’s hand on his shoulder and took the other in his grip.

“And I’d press you tight to me so you could follow the movement of my body…” His arm tightened around Peter’s waist as Tony swayed them lightly where they stood.

Peter savoured Tony’s attentions, loving the way he looked at him. Peter leaned up, not breaking the dancer’s embrace and kissed Tony slowly.

Tony allowed the kiss to stay sweet for a moment before he deepened it.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about touching you since you left last night.” Tony broke away to whisper in his ear.

Peter shivered as Tony continued.

“The way you respond to my touch, how you reach out for it… do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He asked.

Peter leaned up, silently begging Tony to take his lips again. Tony acquiesced happily, breaking his grip on Peter’s hand to cup his jaw and tilt Peter’s head slightly to angle him perfectly for Tony’s kiss.

They stood like that, trading increasingly urgent kisses until Peter had to break away for breath.

When he did, Tony immediately turned his attention to Peter’s exposed throat. Peter thought of MJ’s crude comment to him earlier, but it soon flew out of his head as Tony lightly nipped him and he keened, pushing his hips in to Tony’s.

 _He was hard and panting and they had only been kissing for a few moments_ Peter thought, embarrassed.

“I- I’m sorry…” He breathed to Tony.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to… honestly, I just meant to wine and dine you, not ravage you.” Tony smiled wryly. “Seems like I just can’t help myself with you sweetheart.”

Peter bit his lip, thinking he should probably step back from Tony and try to calm himself. He didn’t know when Happy would be back, and he had to leave soon for the medal ceremony.

“Peter… _mmm_ look at you. You look like a wet fucking dream.” Tony told him passionately.

“You- you talking like that isn’t helping.” Peter said helplessly, his dick twitching in his trousers at Tony’s words.

“Sorry.” Tony didn’t sound very sincere. “But seriously, you can’t walk out like this…”

An idea seemed to come to him then.

“So how about I take care of that for you?” Tony asked him mischievously.

Peter looked at him in shock. “Tony! We can’t do that in a- a restaurant.”

“We’re the only ones here!” Tony said encouragingly, guiding Peter backwards.

“Well what would we do with the… mess?” Peter hissed.

Tony broke out in a wide smirk. “Oh baby, just let me worry about that. Now will you drop your pants?” Tony asked.

Peter’s back met the wall. He hadn’t realised Tony had manoeuvred him to the side of the room.

He looked at Tony, torn. His erection had not flagged even a little while they had been talking. Tony was right, he couldn’t go out like this. And to have Tony’s hands on him…

“You’d better have a plan that doesn’t involve someone else cleaning up… you know, _after us_.” Peter said, his hands shakily undoing the ties of his pants, pushing them down his hips.

“Yes sir, I do.” Tony said playfully.

He dropped to his knees.

_Oh. My._

“I’ve wanted so badly to taste you. Is this alright?” Tony asked with faux innocence from his place eye-level with Peter’s groin.

Peter nodded madly, stunned that this could _actually be happening_.

Tony smiled up at Peter, grasping the base of his dick and licking a stripe up the shaft.

Peter made a sound like all the air had been punched out of his lungs. His knees faltered for a moment. His back hitting the wall and Tony’s sudden, strong grip on his hip were the only things keeping him upright.

“Careful…” Tony said with a glint in his eyes, using his thumb to draw the moisture around Peter’s cock in a teasing trail.

Peter had definitely lost the power of speech.

“ _Please_ …” he managed to wheeze.

Tony moved back in, taking the head of Peter’s erection in his mouth, watching Peter’s reaction.

Peter’s head snapped up, hitting the wall as he gasped, clenching his eyes tightly and digging the heels of his palms into the sockets.

There was no way he could watch this happen without losing it in five seconds.

He felt Tony’s tongue flick along his slit before he dipped down.

Peter forgot how to breathe as Tony hollowed his cheeks. His mouth was so _hotwetperfect_ , Peter’s hips pitched forward, instinctively trying to bury himself in the welcoming environment.

Tony’s grip on his hip prevented him from gaining much momentum, allowing Tony to continue bobbing up and down. The feel of Tony’s hands holding him down and guiding him into Tony’s mouth respectively caused Peter to whimper.

“Already so close baby… I only just got started with you…” Tony pulled away with an obscene _pop_ and taunted him slyly.

Peter whined in response, canting his hips slightly to implore Tony to wrap his lips around him again. 

But Tony didn’t take him back in to his mouth, just lightly stroking him.

“Watch.” He instructed simply.

Peter took a couple of panting breaths, steeling himself for the visual.

He looked down to see Tony’s head tilted coyly as he teasingly ran the swollen head of Peter’s erection over his bottom lip.

“Oh God!” Peter choked out, moaning helplessly as a blurt of precum painted Tony’s lips obscenely.

Tony seemed to realise that Peter was barrelling towards his finish, and took him back in, sucking him deep.

“Tony- _Tony_ please… I – I can’t… _nnngghh_ _please_ , I’m-“ Peter chanted desperately, trying to warn Tony through his gasping that he was going to come.

Tony hummed in his throat, a sound of acknowledgement, but it was lost on Peter as his eyes rolled back in his head and he came, all of his senses going fuzzy - except for the feel of Tony’s mouth.

Peter let out a wordless cry as he felt his cock throb in Tony’s mouth and the incredible sensation of Tony swallowing.

His knees buckled as white-hot pleasure surged through his body. It was too intense, too overwhelming as Tony continued to suck on his still pulsing prick. Both of Tony’s strong hands now braced his suddenly weak body against the wall, showing no mercy in drawing out Peter’s pleasure.

Peter’s entire body twitched as he moaned brokenly, bringing the hands he had been clenching this whole time to Tony’s head to weakly push him away. Tony drew back slowly, giving his sensitive member a final lick, which caused Peter to let out a pathetic whimper.

Peter slid gracelessly to the floor, panting and boneless with his pants around his ankles.

Tony now hovered over him and wasted no time in capturing Peter’s lips in a powerful kiss, thrusting his tongue inside Peter’s mouth so he could taste himself. Peter moaned weakly at the sensation.

Tony pulled back rather abruptly.

“You have no idea how much I hate saying this… but you’ve got to go.” Tony said regretfully.

Peter looked up at Tony with hurt confusion.

“Oh baby don’t…” Tony shook his head fondly. “I just meant that it’s close to 1, you need to get to the pavilion.” He continued.

“Oh. Oh, but what about you?” Peter craned his neck up, blinking at Tony.

Tony looked at him, shaking his head slightly, disbelieving. “Don’t worry about me. Can you stand?” Tony helped Peter to his feet, drawing up his trousers for him and tying them when Peter’s clumsy fingers couldn’t manage it.

“Now you run along. I’ll see you there.” Tony said, playfully smacking Peter on the bottom as he hustled him out.

Peter paused at the door. “Really? You’ll be there?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	14. Chapter fourteen

“I’d like to ask our finalists to step forward.” Professor Yinsen’s voice rang out.

Peter took a steadying breath, feeling the warmth of MJ giving his hand a final squeeze and Ned patting his shoulder.

He stepped forward to stand beside the other four finalists, battling not to bounce nervously on his toes.

“First I would like to commend all of our finalists. Your ingenuity has greatly impressed our esteemed judging panel. All of your ideas showed remarkable real-world potential.”

Yinsen continued. “However, only one can receive the Innovation Royal Medal. This entry has immediately caught the eye of both scientists at our university and leaders in trade and economics in our great city. I think it is safe to say that the winner will be quite busy the next few months rescaling and producing more of their invention to meet ardent demand.”

“Congratulations… Mr Peter Parker.”

Applause sounded as Peter stood motionless and dumbstruck. Yinsen stepped forward smiling to shake Peter’s hand.

This jolted Peter into action, shaking Yinsen’s hand gratefully, followed by a succession of judges, other finalists and members of the crowd. MJ and Ned pushed forward, embracing him and congratulating him excitedly. As MJ pulled pack he saw tears swimming in her eyes.

They had done it.

He had won the Innovation Royal Medal, the most prestigious award in the kingdom and his dream since he was a child. He was now 500 crowns richer.

He and MJ would pack this afternoon. He thought that perhaps they might find lodging in town tonight – that way they could bring their bags with them when they travelled in for the ball, and never return to Toomes’ house again.

Peter’s head was swimming when he noted the crowd strangely parting.

“Well done Mr Parker. An outstanding achievement.”

Tony stood in front of him. Here, among people, he looked so much more commanding and stately. For a moment Peter wondered how he could have ever missed the fact that Tony was royalty.

But in Tony’s eye was a knowing glimmer and his lip twitched, trying not to reveal a mischievous smile. This was the man he adored, congratulating him on his victory. Proud of him.

“Thank you, Your M-Majesty.” Peter said, ducking into an awkward half bow a moment later so as not to seem too familiar with the King.

“I look forward to picking your brain a bit more, see what else falls out. You’ll sit next to me at the ball’s opening tonight.” Tony said. He was referring to the formal round table that took place at the close of every Expo, where Royal Medal awardees had the honour of meeting the King. Usually it was a short ceremony, mostly shaking hands, but with the institution of the balls this year, recipients would be more publicly honoured. To give Peter the seat next to him was a meaningful move from Tony, and it would surely create some gossip.

“Yes Your Majesty. It would be my… pleasure.” Peter blushed, pleased that Tony seemed to intend to make something of a spectacle of himself spending time with Peter.

Tony give him a quick wink and spun on his heel, strutting away through the onlookers with Happy at his rear.

Peter bit his lip to stop his smile from splitting his face.

As the congratulations waned, Peter stepped aside to celebrate further with MJ and Ned. He had never seen MJ smile and laugh so much.

Ned’s smiled dimmed and he began to look more pensive.

“Peter… you know you earned this right? And you’ve got money now, to start fresh…” Ned began.

Peter nodded at him encouragingly, unsure what his point was.

“I just… I want to make sure you know that _you_ did this. That you don’t need… _other_ people or their position or their money to live a better life. Not that I think that’s why you like him, just… you know you’ve already got everything you need to have a better life?” Ned asked, obviously unsure if he had stepped over the line.

Peter smiled and leaned forward to capture him in a reassuring hug.

“I know. I don’t need to him change my life. But I want him in it.” Peter assured him.

“So does that mean you’re going to say yes?” MJ asked.

Peter bit his lip, eyes shyly cast down. “Maybe? I’ve been thinking it might be yes.” Peter said.

“Peter you know we’d be happy for you, really. But you’ve thought about what that would mean, right? It wouldn’t all be sex and romance in your little bubble…” MJ warned.

“I know. I do. And I have to talk to him first. But no matter how much the rest of it scares me, I think I’m passed the point where I could give him up.” Peter said thoughtfully.

“As long as he wants me, I’m his.”

**************************************************

Peter was standing in the hall to receive Toomes and Flash who had pulled up in the coach. It was a struggle to keep his expression solemn and not crow that this was the _last time_ he would have to stand here with his head bowed for Toomes and wait on him.

The door opened and Flash and Toomes entered, both turning for Peter to take their coats. However Toomes did not sweep away to his study as he usually did. Instead he stood silently in front of Peter, staring down at him intently.

“Is there something you need sir?” Peter asked, an ominous feeling settling in his stomach.

“How was your day Peter?” Toomes asked, his faux casual tone doing nothing to disguise the coldness in his voice.

Flash froze, watching both of them carefully. Peter’s heart started to race.

_How much did he know?_

“Fine sir.” Peter replied in an unsteady voice.

“What did you get up to? And before you answer, know that if you lie to me, I’ll whip you.” Toomes threatened.

Peter stood frozen, unable to speak.

His mind was working a hundred miles an hour. He couldn’t admit any of what he had done today and expect to escape without serious injury. On the other hand, if he ran and managed to get away, Toomes would surely punish MJ. He was certainly vindictive enough to do so.

“How about I tell you what you did?” Toomes asked.

“You signed your own death sentence.”


	15. Chapter fifteen

Tony was getting antsy. The seat next to him remained noticeably empty despite the fact the ball had begun an hour ago.

Tony had greeted the rest of the Royal Medal winners. Barton, a new member of the guard Happy seemed to like (albeit grudgingly) had won the archery medal and a beautiful red haired woman Romanoff had won the hand to hand. The art medal had been awarded to an impressively built, god-like figure by the name of Rogers. They all seemed interesting enough, and any other year Tony would have enjoyed getting close to these beautiful, talented people, if only for the night.

But tonight, Tony greeted them warmly but with only passing interest, protectively guarding the spot Peter would take.

Tony knew something was wrong but didn’t know where Peter lived to send someone to go check on him. He knew his last name, but not the name of his stepfamily except for the brother, Ned.

Tony was considering sending Rhodey out to patrol the road leading to the Palace, to see if perhaps Peter’s cart had been damaged and prevented him from arriving when he noticed a large, determined looking young man walking toward him.

Happy stepped in immediately, holding up his hand the block his path.

“Whoah what do you think you’re doing? Medal table is invite only kid.” Happy said, trying to turn the young man around and send him off.

“I – I need to speak to the King.” He said in a slightly shaky but steadfast tone.

“Well not everyone who _wants_ to see the King gets to see the King. He’s a busy man.” Happy’s retort came, his words at odds with Tony’s lack of employment in that moment as he watched the interaction.

“NO, I – tell him it’s about Peter.”

Tony was already up and out of his seat before Happy could reply. As he quickly closed the distance between them, another man with an expression of fury and cold, blue eyes stepped up and grabbed the young man roughly by the arm.

“Don’t you dare boy.” he hissed.

Tony recognised the man – Troomes? Toomes? He was a snake of a man, always calculating and trying to press his advantage in noble circles.

“What’s going on over here?” Tony asked with faux casualness, but his eyes were sharp as they looked at Toomes and the hand he had on the young man.

“Peter needs your help!” The young man blurted. He tried to wrench his arm away from Toomes, but he held on.

“I’m sorry Your Majesty, my son is not well. I’ll take him outside for some fresh air.” Toomes tried to speak over him, trying to roughly pull the young man away.

“No. Happy?” Tony ordered. Happy sprung into action, putting a warning hand on Toomes’ shoulder.

“Let go of the boy.” He said in a dark, warning tone.

Toomes met Happy’s eyes for a long moment, staring him down. But it was a mistake to underestimate Happy’s passion for order and control. Toomes seemed to eventually realise that he was not going to triumph, turning his head instead to the boy to furiously whisper in his ear.

“If you say anything I swear to God-“ he hissed.

Happy yanked Toomes by his hold on his shoulder and with the help of another guard, separated Toomes from the frightened looking boy.

Tony stepped up to him and said urgently, “Where is he? What’s happened?”

The boy seemed to flounder for a moment, unsure where to start. Tony looked around at the attention they were attracting, and with a guiding arm on the young man’s back, led him to a small antechamber off the great hall.

They slipped inside, followed closely by Rhodey who had noticed the commotion.

“I need you to speak. Tell me who you are, where Peter is and what’s happened. Quickly.” Tony said sternly.

The boy took a deep breath.

“My name is Ned, I’m Peter’s brother – stepbrother I mean. And Peter… he’s at the house, my home. See…” Ned paused to find the words he needed.

“It’s kind of involved, but the summary is that that man out there is my father – Peter’s stepfather. And he’s always hated Peter and he wanted my brother Flash to marry you. Only you kept disappearing from the balls. So Father had someone follow you to figure out who you were with. They saw you go into a building this morning and then your guard brought Peter there and then he saw Peter leave looking like… well… like you’d been spending some _special_ time together.” Ned explained quickly.

He took a breath, looking more distressed.

“When Father got home, he confronted Peter. He said he knew he’d been with you and…” Ned paused, tears in his eyes.

“He hurt him. Beat him. He’s locked up in his room. And I had to tell you, because I think my father…” Ned faltered. “I think he might really kill him.” He finished in a whisper.

Tony’s heart had stopped. He felt like his body had been dipped suddenly in ice water.

“Oh my God…” Rhodey murmured from behind.

_Peter was hurt. He had to get to Peter._

Tony turned to Rhodey. “Get Dr Cho, tell her to grab a bag and meet us out front in five minutes, and tell Happy to pull round the coach.”

Rhodey nodded briskly, striding out of the room.

Tony turned back to Ned. “Kid, I need you to come with and direct us to the house, yes?”

Ned nodded.

“You said Peter was locked up. Do you know where the key is?” Tony asked sharply.

“My – my father has it. On him.” Ned stuttered.

Tony spun on his heel, stalking back into the hall.

He marched to where Toomes was being detained by two guards.

“Give me the key now and I’ll let you live.” He said coldly.

Toomes looked at him resentfully, impotent fury twisting his face. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a large brass key.

Tony snatched it from his hands.

“He’s not worth the effort you know. He’s a pathetic, disobedient little _nobody_. I was only trying to save you the trouble of getting rid of him, before you got sick of his… _charms_ and he became a burden to you.”

Tony felt his face contort with the fury that flooded through his body at the remark.

“Peter is worth more to me than your twisted little mind could possibly comprehend. Now do yourself a favour and shut up. The amount of mercy I show you is going to be directly proportionate to what you’ve done to Peter and pissing me off now isn’t going to increase your chances of keeping your head attached to your neck.”

Tony felt a bolt of satisfaction as he saw fear swim in Toomes’ eyes before he turned.

He strode through the watching crowd, Ned in his wake.

Tony was going to get Peter.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Tony looked tensely out the window of the carriage, watching the trees fly by in the dark.

“What’s our ETA?” Tony asked the carriage occupants.

“Um, it’s just up the road, the next right… maybe 3 minutes?” Ned replied.

The carriage ride had been tense and almost completely silent. Tony’s knee jiggled agitatedly, disturbing Dr Cho where she sat across from Tony, though she wisely said nothing.

When they pulled up to the house, Tony was first out of the door, not waiting for it to come to a full stop. He pushed through the front door of the house, observing the entrance hall as if it would reveal a clue as to Peter’s location.

“In the attic.” Ned said as he jogged in after Tony.

Tony set of, taking the stairs two at time in his haste to reach Peter.

As the reached the top of the fourth flight of stairs, panting, he saw the same young, dark-skinned woman that had interrupted him and Peter days ago kneeling in front of a door.

She spun around as he started down the short corridor, dropping something with a clatter, a frightened look on her face.

Closer examination revealed a fresh bruise developing on her left cheek.

“Hey… it’s ok, I’m here to help.” Tony said, raising his arms with his palms up to show the spooked woman that he did not mean her harm.

She left out a short sob. “Oh thank God! I’ve been trying to pick the lock, but I – I can’t…” she said, indicating helplessly to the closed door. Tony saw what looked like two metal skewers on the floor by her feet.

“It’s ok, I have the key.” Tony said as he dug it out of his pocket, trying to avoid moving too fast though it was obvious the girl knew who he was.

“Is Peter in here?” he asked her.

He saw her nodding in his peripheral vision and heard the rest of his company walking down the corridor as he turned the key and pushed open the door.

The room was dark so Tony’s eyes took a moment to adjust.

A small movement drew his eye to a bed – more of a cot – in the corner of the room. A figure was on top, hunched over and emitting a soft rattling sound.

“Peter!” Tony said, striding quickly over to the bed.

As his heavy footsteps approached the bed, Peter flinched. Tony’s heart broke, even while he resolved to make sure that Toomes suffered _dearly_ for what he had done.

“Peter… baby it’s me… it’s Tony…” he said gently as he knelt next to the bed, drawing his hand up slowly to hesitantly brush against Peter’s shoulder. He was unsure of the extent of his injuries, and the idea of accidentally hurting Peter with a poorly placed touch made him want to cry.

“..’ony?” Peter murmured thickly, raising his head.

Dr Cho drew closer, holding a lantern so she could see her patient.

The light revealed the bruising on Peter’s face, the cut on his eyebrow and bloody lip that affected his speech. His eyes were red and swollen from crying.

On his wrist was a large iron manacle attached to a chain wrapped around the metal bed frame. Surrounding Peter on the bed was a small case of tools, some spread haphazardly across the scratchy wool blanket. Over the mattress Tony spied a pried-up floorboard, revealing a small hiding hole.

The sight of Peter’s injuries, and his shaking hand trying to pick the lock of his chains with a small screwdriver caused Tony to choke back a sob, his stomach churning. It was apparent from the angle of the bed and the raw red marks he could see peaking out from under the manacle on Peter’s wrist that he had dragged the cot across the room to his secret tool box and had been frantically trying to free himself. How that must have hurt, with his bruised and battered body.

“Peter, my name is Dr Cho. I’m going to examine you, if that’s alright with you?” Dr Cho asked softly, shocking Tony from his sad speculation.

Peter looked at her confused for a moment before turning back to Tony. Tony nodding encouragingly at him.

“Let Dr Cho help you. I’ll work on the chain, ok sweetheart?” Tony said, gently taking the screwdriver from Peter’s cold hand.

Peter in turn nodded at Dr Cho and Tony shifted slightly to allow her access but stayed close to Peter.

Tony was able to get a better angle on the lock and though he tried to be gentle, was able to break open the shackle with some well-placed leverage.

Dr Cho looked over the bruising on Peter’s face, poked and prodded down his chest and asked a series of questions to check for broken bones and concussion. Tony gently lowered Peter’s arm and cradled his hand carefully. Kneeling by Peter’s head, he softly stroked Peter’s hair with his other hand, whispering encouragements in his ear when Dr Cho happened upon a particularly painful spot, like his ribs.

Dr Cho stepped away. “Peter, you’re got some pretty extensive bruising, a few cracked ribs and a mild concussion. You’re going to need someone to stay with you overnight to monitor that, and I’ve got some creams that will reduce the swelling and some medicine to help with the pain.”

“He’s not staying here.” Tony said decisively. “I’m bringing him back to the Palace.”

Peter looked at Tony in mild shock, Tony returned his gaze with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered softly.

“Anything Peter, anything you need and I will do it.” Tony responded, once again stroking Peter’s hair tenderly.

“MJ and Ned… can they?...” Peter began haltingly.

“Yes, of course your friends can come.” Tony turned to MJ and Ned, who were standing across the room with Rhodey and Happy, worried looks on their faces. “You’re both welcome.”

MJ nodded thankfully, unable to speak through her silent tears. Ned bowed his head in thanks.

“What’s say we get you some of those pain meds and then make tracks?” Tony asked Peter with forced levity.

Peter squeezed Tony’s hand in silent thanks.

Tony looked down at him, overwhelmed by the feelings of love and protectiveness he felt for this young man. He would spend the rest of his life making sure that no one could ever hurt him ever again.

*******************************************************

“How are you feeling? Are you comfortable enough?” Tony asked Peter, smoothing the heavy duvet he had tucked Peter under.

The group had made their way back to the Palace, Tony snubbing the rest of the ball to make sure that Peter was settled and cared for, and was under strict orders from Dr Cho to keep an eye on Peter’s concussion.

“So comfortable. Who knew you could be so fussy? Like a mother rooster… wait, mother chicken? Mother duck?” Peter said with a daft, questioning glance up at Tony.

“I think you’re a little high on pain medication there Peter.” Tony told him.

“Am I?” Peter seemed genuinely unsure and interested in hearing the answer.

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, you are. It’s adorable.”

Peter titled his head contemplatively and hummed.

“Tony this is the most comfortable bed I’ve ever been in. Is it yours? I hope it’s yours, I’d like to be in your bed.” He said innocently, snuggling further down into the pillows, looking so small in the enormous bed.

Tony smiled, feel a rush of warmth at Peter’s words.

“Try to get some rest Peter. I’ll be right here if you need anything. Anything at all.” Tony said.

“A hug?” Peter asked guilelessly.

Tony smile took on a sad turn.

“That might not be good for your ribs baby.” Tony gently reminded him.

“Oh… right…” Peter said, seemingly remembering his injuries.

“Peter…”

Tony wanted to ask him why he didn’t tell Tony he needed help, why he didn’t tell him how troubled his home life was. He wanted to ask him if he knew he was safe now, ask if he would stay, ask if he understood that there was no limit to what Tony would do to make him feel protected and happy.

“… go to sleep, love.”

“Love you too.” Peter said sleepily, his eyes drifting closed. “I can’t wait to marry you.” He mumbled under this breath as he dozed off.

Tony breathed in sharply even as his analytical mind told him not to get his hopes up, that what Peter said under the influence didn’t necessarily reflect how he would feel upon waking.

He hoped it was true though. Because now he had Peter safe and warm in his bed, the notion of ever giving him up was unthinkable.


	17. Chapter seventeen

A week later, Peter sat in the lab sketching out schematics for mass production of his engine.

He was feeling worlds better. Dr Cho’s cream had worked miracles – he’d never had cuts and bruises heal so fast! His ribs were still bothering him however, which is why Tony had set him up with what he called an ‘architect’s table’ so he wouldn’t have to bend over the lab’s benches.

Peter smiled to himself. Tony had been so sweet and attentive. Peter knew that if he hadn’t been in love with him before, the past several days would have quickly changed that. As it was, Peter was so deeply enamoured that he was having trouble focusing on anything _but_ Tony.

Peter thought about him all the time, wondering what he was doing, when he would be back. He didn’t want to be needy. Tony was the King and had many important appointments to keep.

Even so, Peter always felt like Tony had time for him. He treasured their afternoons and evenings spent in the lab, Tony’s passions fuelling his own, creating something of a self-perpetuating cycle of experiments and long nights.

It was often late by the time Peter returned to his bedroom – his guest bedroom. Though extraordinarily comfortable, and a generous show of hospitality from Tony to offer him (and MJ and Ned) lodging, Peter selfishly resented the room. Because Tony wasn’t in it. 

Peter sighed, putting down his pencil.

It had been a week, and Tony hadn’t brought up his proposal again.

Peter secretly thought that the sight of him, pathetic and beaten, may have changed Tony’s feelings towards him. Surely the King would need a strong and capable consort, not someone like Peter.

Though Peter hated not knowing where he stood, he was reluctant to ask Tony whether he was still intending on asking him to marry him. Because if he said no… well, this limbo where he still got to spend time with Tony was better than seeing sympathy in Tony’s eyes as he turned him away.

As though summoned by his thoughts, the doors to the lab opened and Tony entered.

“Ergh, I have been listening to the petty squabbles of politicians for the past two hours because Pepper wouldn’t let me leave. Please tell me you have something interesting happening here.” He said, stripping off his royal coat to reveal a plain white shirt, his typical lab wear.

“You feeling ok? You look drained.” Tony continued with some concern, coming to a stop beside Peter.

“ _Ahem_ …. Yeah, yeah I’m ok. Just thinking is all.” replied Peter.

“Uh-oh. What about?” Tony asked.

Peter realised he had dug himself straight in to the hole he had been trying to avoid.

“Oh, ahh…” Peter didn’t want to lie to Tony, nor was he ready to say everything he was feeling.

“I was just thinking… about everything with Toomes…” Peter said haltingly.

“You’re safe Peter. He’s locked up – _literally_ in the deepest, darkest dungeon I could find. You’re never going to have to see or even think about him again. Or his sleazy kid.” Tony assured him, his last jab at Flash giving Peter a brief glimmer of amusement.

“No, I know, I’m not worried about him getting to me or his sentencing or anything… I just thought… that you must see me differently now….” Peter continued carefully.

“See you differently?” Tony asked.

Peter only nodded.

“Peter…” Tony looked quite serious, which was unusual when he was in Peter’s company. “You know how much I respect you, don’t you? You are a brilliant, kind, strong, amazing man and being attacked by a sadistic creep who was in a position of authority over you doesn’t take any of that away.”

Peter felt a lump in his throat, relieved and incredibly touched to hear Tony speak about him this way.

“Apart from you being hurt, there’s only one thing that’s bothered me about what happened.” Tony continued.

Peter looked at him in askance, still not ready to speak.

“You didn’t tell me. I can’t imagine this was the first time he hurt you. People don’t escalate that quickly. So you were living with this lunatic, your life was literally in danger and you didn’t tell me.” Tony’s tone was oddly hurt.

Peter was taken aback. This is what Tony had been thinking? He was feeling… betrayed that Peter hadn’t been upfront with him?

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you because… well, it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you.” Peter started.

“But once you knew I was King, you must have realised that I had the means to throw that bastard in jail and get you out of there?” Tony implored.

“Honestly, it didn’t. Tony… I didn’t want you to know that I was a servant, that I lived like that. I didn’t want you to think of me as just some sad story... I guess we can both relate to wanting to hold back a part of ourselves from each other.” Peter joked weakly.

“I guess so.” Tony smiled sadly at him. “But you know you have nothing to be ashamed of?”

Peter looked down, nodding slowly. He was trying to believe that.

Peter let out a shaky sigh. “I feel like I owe you so much-“, Peter started.

“NO. No, please, you don’t. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything.” Tony was quick to insist.

“But everything you’ve done, bringing me here-“ Peter tried to explain.

“No. You don’t _owe_ me, you don’t have to _pay me back_. C’mon, you know, you _have_ to know…. I’d do anything for you Pete. I just want you to be happy, to be safe. And sure, I’d like you to feel that way here, with me, but if that’s not the case… look, your wellbeing is what’s important, not having you owe me.” Tony interrupted.

“I _do_ owe you – but that’s not why I stay, and certainly not why I want to marry you!” Peter blurted.

Tony froze, his eyes going wide with shock and a glint of hope.

“You…” Tony stepped forward, raising a tentative hand to Peter’s cheek. “You want to marry me?”

Peter tried quickly to clarify. “Yes, of course! But if you… if things are different for you… if there’s a reason you didn’t bring it up again…”

“Baby, I didn’t want to pressure you, with you being injured and staying here and not having another place to escape to…” Tony assured him, now cradling Peter’s face tenderly in his hands.

“I’ve screwed up again, haven’t I?” Tony asked him.

Peter let out a laugh, happy tears pricking his eyes. “No more than I have. We’re quite a pair, huh?”

Tony grinned and quickly kissed Peter’s lips.

“Wait here, I’ve got something…” Tony said as he walked to a little-used cabinet on the far side of the lab.

“I’ve been keeping this here, waiting for the right time…” Tony said, as he returned with a small, velvet box. “I wanted to do this right.”

Peter gasped lightly.

Tony dropped to one knee. He took a deep breath.

“Peter, I’m kneeling before you not as a King, but as a man in love.”

Tony opened the box, revealing a gleaming, platinum band.

“And I would be the luckiest man in the world if you, Peter Parker, would be my husband.”

Happy tears were streaming down Peter’s face now. He felt giddy, euphoric even. He laughed helpless through his tears, nodding his head wildly, reaching out to grab Tony’s wrist to tug him up in to an embrace.

Tony wrapped his arms around him, kissing him soundly until they had to break apart due to their matching jubilant grins.

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life making you so happy that you chose me.” Tony promised him.

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life blissfully happy that _you_ chose _me_.” Peter replied warmly. “And I promise I will do everything in my power to be a good husband, and good for the kingdom.” The word _husband_ sent a thrill up his spine.

Tony gazed at him with a fond smile.

“I have no doubts whatsoever.”


	18. Chapter eighteen

Tony hustled down the corridor to his chambers. He never used to be so eager to retire for the evening, but so much had changed with Peter.

It had been just over four glorious weeks since he had _properly_ asked Peter to marry him. His face still broke out in a stupid grin when he thought of Peter saying yes, of Peter being his husband…

He opened the door to their chambers, calling out a greeting to Peter. He shucked off his shoes and coat and turned around when he heard a soft, nervous _ahem_ from behind him.

Tony turned, and his jaw dropped.

Peter stood leaning against the right-end bed post, completely nude.

His body was twisted slightly and strangely tense, telling Tony that his seductive pose had been carefully orchestrated. As Tony watched, Peter wound his hand around the post, wrapping his long pale fingers around the pole and sliding them down suggestively. His hip jutted out a little more with the change in his stance and his half-hard cock hung between his legs, drawing Tony’s eye.

Tony felt a wave of arousal, pooling quickly in his groin.

In a husky voice, he asked, “And what’s all this?”

“I thought maybe we could… fool around. If you’re interested…?” Peter asked with a coy little smirk.

“You little minx, of course I’m interested.” Tony growled, stalking closer.

He paused before he could touch Peter, hesitating for a moment.

“Cho said your ribs-“ Tony started.

“My ribs are fine. They’ve been fine for ages.” Peter said stubbornly.

“- she said they needed six weeks to heal.” Tony finished, resolutely not touching Peter even as his gaze drew down his collarbones and over his pebbled nipples.

“She said they needed _up to_ six weeks. They feel fine and I’m sick of waiting. Please...” Peter pleaded.

He seemed to sense Tony’s weakness, how close he was to giving in, so he snaked his arms around Tony’s neck and sinuously rolled his naked body against him, Peter’s eyes wide and his gaze wanting.

“ _Mmmhhmm_ no fair…” Tony muttered, unable to resist bringing his hands up to rest on Peter’s hips.

The last four weeks _had_ been wonderful, but they had also been a torment. Peter had wasted no time in moving into his chambers after he had given him the ring, where he was warmly welcomed by Tony. But with his cracked ribs, he had been unable to engage in any strenuous activity. Which included sex.

Tony would rather saw off his fingers one by one than risk hurting Peter, so he took Cho’s advice to heart and put a stop to anything that might cause Peter’s ribs any trauma.

Of course, sharing a bed with the tempting young man hadn’t made this easy, though Peter could certainly see the sense in their restraint.

They had made do. When Peter’s desires got too strong, Tony had Peter lay on their bed and leisurely stroke himself, nice and easy so he didn’t get too out of breath or accidentally twist or stretch his body too far and aggravate his injuries.

Watching Peter pleasure himself, slowly and drawn out while his brown eyes were hooded with lust and fixed longingly on Tony… well, it had taken no time at all for Tony to join in Peter’s night-time ritual. Tony made sure to lay far enough away that the temptation to reach out and touch Peter could be controlled, and vice versa. As time went on and his ribs felt better, Peter had grown more bold and impatient, trying to scoot closer to Tony, or asking Tony to touch him.

Last night Peter had begged Tony to touch him ‘ _anywhere, even above the waist, please’_ , and after receiving a strict look, promised he wouldn’t ask Tony for more. Tony had acquiesced, leaning over Peter to pinch and stroke his nipples. Peter had gone off, immediately abandoning his promise and begging Tony to please, _please_ just hold it, just touch the head, just give him one finger.

Tony shuddered thinking about that last request. Peter’s movements seemed free – even serpentine – and his face painted in nothing but pleasure as worked himself to orgasm. He insisted he felt fine, and Tony was holding on by his last thread…

“Tony, I _promise_ you. My ribs are healed. And if they start to hurt, I’ll tell you right away.” Peter further implored. “What I _need_ is you. Take me to bed?”

Tony’s will crumpled.

He tilted his head down, taking Peter’s lips in a fierce kiss, drawing a sharp moan from Peter’s chest.

“Get up there then.” He leered playfully at Peter, nodding at the bed.

Peter beamed at him, spinning around to scramble on to the bed, arranging himself on his back waiting for Tony.

Tony made quick work of the rest of his clothes, following Peter up on to the large bed.

His eyes hungrily roved Peter’s reclining body. Peter was blushing heavily, but nonetheless stretched his arms sensually over his head and opened his thighs slightly to entice Tony closer.

Tony happily obliged, moving his arms to cage Peter in and fitting his body between those creamy thighs. As his weight shifted the mattress, he felt something hit his hand. Looking over, he realised it was a jar of oil he usually kept in the drawer.

The implication floored him.

Peter had left this out for them. He had planned for them to need oil on hand.

Tony was sure he looked wrecked as he turned his gaze back to Peter. Peter was nervously biting his lip, unsure of Tony’s response.

“Is that… something you want too?” Peter asked him, cheeks stained bright red.

Tony answered with a frenzied kiss, thrusting his tongue into Peter’s warm mouth. He lowered his body, using one arm to hitch up Peter’s muscular thigh and encourage him to wrap his leg’s around Tony’s waist. He thrust against the young man, allowing their hard cocks to rub together.

“OoohymyGod!” Peter gasped, arching his back and twisting his head to the side to gulp in air.

Tony drew back slightly.

“What were you planning baby? What did you want me to do with that oil?” He asked seductively.

“I want…” Peter croaked, “You. In me. Inside me, please.” He managed.

Tony closed his eyes, savouring the moment and trying to make sure he didn’t lose it too soon and disappoint Peter.

“Ok… ok baby, hips up.” Tony said, grabbing a pillow to put under Peter’s lower back.

He slid the pillow under Peter’s hips and shuffled closer, Peter practically on his lap.

Peter helpfully planted his feet with bent knees, exposing himself to Tony’s gaze.

“You ever played with yourself like this? Ever put your fingers inside yourself?” Tony asked quietly. He knew no other man had ever touched Peter, but he was curious if Peter had any experience whatsoever with what he was asking Tony for.

Peter shook his head.

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll go slow. I’ll make sure you like it.” Tony said to soothe the tension in Peter’s muscles.

Tony leaved over and grabbed the oil, pouring a generous amount on his pointer and index fingers, letting the excess drip over Peter.

He moved his hand down. He wanted to lean over Peter and kiss him, distract him from his nerves, but he couldn’t resist seeing the first time a finger breached his virgin hole.

He rubbed his fingers up and down Peter’s crack, circling over his hole but never pushing in. Eventually Peter huffed, pushing his hips forward a little to try and capture Tony’s fingers.

“Please.” He whispered.

Tony took a steadying breath himself, then slowly breached Peter with the tip of a slick finger.

Peter inhaled sharply at the feeling, and Tony stayed put until he felt Peter relax from where he had tensed up.

Tony went slowly, working his finger inside him, coming back to massage his opening, all the while telling Peter in a low voice how amazing he was, how beautiful, so good, so generous, so tight and hot.

He withdrew and pressed back with two fingers. Peter had closed his eyes, but now opened them in askance at Tony.

“Is this ok?” Tony asked.

“Don’t stop.” He said simply, once again tilting his hips up for Tony.

Christ, Tony wanted him so badly.

Tony’s dick twitched at the positive response and feeling of pushing into Peter with two fingers. He was so warm, and so slick with oil. Peter’s erection continued to glisten between his legs, pointing up to his flat belly.

Tony delighted in hearing Peter’s indrawn breath and low whine at the feeling of being stretched. As Tony start to pump his fingers, he made gentle scissoring motions.

“How does that feel baby?” Tony asked him intently.

“Full…” Peter groaned back, his hips starting to cant gently into the sensation.

Tony adjusted himself, pulling Peter a little closer to him by his hips, then crooked his fingers, looking for…

“ _Ahhh_!” Peter called out, his shoulders lifting from the mattress as Tony hit his spot.

“Wha…?” Peter asked breathlessly.

“That’s your prostate sweetheart. Now relax back baby, just let me make you feel good.” Tony crooned to him.

Tony started pumping in and out of Peter faster now, making sure he was hitting Peter’s prostate with every other stroke.

From where he lay, half on Tony’s lap with his legs splayed out wantonly, Peter was coming undone. He was pushing his hips down on to Tony’s hand, covered in a light sheen of sweat and had raised his hands to his hair to tug on it in his pleasure-fuelled delirium.

He was also far from silent, muttering nonsense in between pants and moans.

“Please… _nnnghh_ … Tony, I… please… oh please… more, I want… _aaaahh_ …”

His words dissolved in to whines as he quickly approached his peak.

Tony wrapped his hand around Peter’s erection, gleaming with oil, as he continued to plunge his fingers in to Peter and drive him wild.

“Tonyyyy!” Came a high pitched whine as Peter tried futilely to hold back his impending orgasm.

“You look so fucking good baby, _God_ – come for me.” Tony murmured desperately down at the writhing Peter.

“That’s it, do it, _come_ -“

Peter cried out and clenched down hard on Tony’s fingers, his hips arching tightly upwards as he began to come, Tony following the movements of his hips to milk every last drop from Peter until he could stand it no more.

“Fuck _yessss_ , that’s it baby.” Tony said, watching as Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth snap shut as he bit down on his lower lip with a broken groan.

Peter whimpered as his body continued to tremble with waves of pleasure. Tony relaxed his movements where he was massaging Peter – inside and out – to help him come back down to Earth. Strong twitches carried through Peter’s body as his orgasm subsided, Tony keeping his fingers inside him so he could feel every last spasm.

Finally Peter’s body stilled and his head flopped back on to the pillow.

Tony moved up Peter’s body to capture his slack lips in a brief kiss, grabbing the oil as he moved back. He gently removed the pillow propping Peter’s hips up.

He didn’t have the control to continue with Peter’s full plan, nor did he expect Peter’s body to be up for it yet. But there were other things they could do.

“Baby, roll over for me.” Tony instructed Peter softly.

Peter took a moment to regain his bearings before he started to roll over. Tony stopped him when he reached his side.

Tony drew up closely along Peter’s back, his leaking erection dragging across Peter’s lower back. He grabbed the oil and coated himself generously.

“Press your thighs together for me.” He said.

Peter made a slightly confused noise but did as Tony asked.

“That’s it, make it nice and tight for me…” he muttered, sliding his erection between Peter’s smooth thighs.

“Oh!” came the soft exhalation from Peter as he pressed his legs tighter together.

Tony groaned into Peter’s neck, thrusting slow and shallow between Peter’s legs.

The obscene sound of skin slapping wetly and heavy breathing filled the room as Tony continued to pump his hips forward.

Tony tightened his arms where they were wrapped around Peter, their sweaty bodies pressing together as his speed and breathing picked up. Peter’s arms raised to tenderly hold Tony’s.

“You feel so good…” he mumbled into Peter’s neck.

Tony’s thrusts soon turned erratic and he felt as much as heard Peter say “Please… I want to feel you come.”

Tony obeyed, grunting his release and pushing his pulsing cock through the mess of Peter’s thighs. He could feel Peter’s thigh muscles flexing as he did so, sending more shivers of sensation through his body.

Tony pressed slow kisses across Peter’s neck and shoulders as they lay there, both coming down from their respective highs.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Tony murmured softly, hugging Peter to him tenderly.

Peter let out a pleased hum.

“Can we just lay here for a minute? Or forever?” he sighed happily.

Tony’s eyes slipped shut. “As long as you want sweetheart.”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> Thanks everyone for your comments, I LOVE GETTING THEM. Your feedback means a lot (first fic!)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
